Angel's Destiny
by Lullaby121
Summary: My fanmade backstory for Elspeth. It's the most different from the MTG official storyline of all the backstories.
1. Chapter 1

Elspeth looked around her worriedly. She saw people dying of sickness and infected wounds. She had just begun her instruction in the healing arts and had been brought along on this war so she could observe her teacher. She was the youngest of the students.

There were five factions on this world. Each one had a single healer that usually had three or four students each. The normal age to begin learning was seventeen. Elspeth was thirteen but had shown promise. Her teacher, Alhenna, had seen her potential and agreed to take her under her wing early. Alhenna had no other students. It was odd for a healer to not have students but the woman was still young and was very selective in her pupils.

Elspeth stared around her. _Alhenna can't do this on her own. But I just started last month._

Alhenna shook her head, "This war is pointless." The factions were all extremely territorial and the smallest sign of an intrusion could cause a war that lasted decades. The healers were outside these "rivalries" and were bound by a code to heal anyone that needed it. Elspeth had grown up to call this bloodshed rivalry but she didn't see it. The entire idea made her sick to her stomach. She hated watching people bleed over the smallest stretch of territory. She didn't understand why this territory was so important. It was just a stretch of dead ground. People from both sides were severely wounded and their side had one woman and a new student. The other side had a healer and six students. The Tenebris faction's healer had the most students at his current point in time. Sol had one student and that one student was her. Elspeth glanced at Alhenna uneasily, "Can I help?"

"Yes actually," Alhenna nodded, "You can go to the tent and get more bandages."

Elspeth nodded. She hurried off. She was almost at the tent when a quickly cut off scream reached her ears. _Alhenna!_ Elspeth turned around but froze, "No she's okay."

"I wouldn't say that girlie," a deep voice growled behind her. Elspeth whirled around. Her eyes widened. A Tenebris assassin stood between her and the tent, "If that scream was anything to go by she's dead."

Elspeth stomped her foot on the ground stubbornly, "She's not dead!"

"You're a confident one," he smirked and charged at her. Elspeth flinched but did not take a single step backwards. He pulled up just a second before striking, "You aren't afraid?"

Elspeth looked at him with hard crystal blue eyes, "I am afraid. I will not stand down because of that fear. My fear will not control me."

"Well said for a spoiled brat," he shot forward again and in a flash of bright light the blond girl was gone.

Elspeth blinked open her eyes. She was in an unfamiliar cathedral. She felt completely exhausted. Her entire body ached.

"You're awake. That was quite the landing. Was that your first walk?"

Elspeth turned and stared at the woman kneeling to her. Her strawberry blond hair fell just to her shoulders. Her silver eyes faded to gold as the iris drew closer to the pupil. Elspeth's awe changed to confusion as she registered what the woman had said, "Walk? What do you mean?"

"That's right. Most planeswalkers don't know what they are," the woman nodded and spoke mostly to herself. She smiled warmly, "Let's start with introductions. I am Rheah." She motioned towards Elspeth, inviting the blond girl to speak.

Elspeth blinked. She was still confused but gave Rheah her name anyway, "I'm Elspeth."

"Welcome Elspeth," Rheah changed position so she was sitting cross legged on the floor. Her long white and gold dress fell past her ankles. It was very loose and fluid. "This is Amferodar, specifically the Mikirran Empire. You came from another world. You are what we, at least, call a planeswalker. Unlike most worlds Amferodar knows that planeswalkers exist and values their talents and abilities." Rheah explained patiently.

"So...I'm...a planeswalker?" Elspeth was having difficulty taking all of this in.

"Yes," Rheah nodded, "You have the ability to travel to any world you like."

"Will it always be painful and exhausting?" Elspeth asked. If that was what it felt like every time she traveled between worlds she didn't plan on going anywhere.

"I wouldn't know," Rheah shrugged, "I'm not a planeswalker. I'm sorry I can't help you there." She handed Elspeth a glass of water, "Drink this and rest on the information I have given you. This is a dream. This cathedral is not empty like you see it now. Sickness ravages this kingdom so this cathedral is filled with people that could definitely use your help."

"But I don't know anything," Elspeth protested.

"It will come to you. Trust me," Rheah assured her gently, "Draw on your power and the people around you will feel it's effects."

"It's that simple?" Elspeth squeaked in surprise.

"For you, yes," Rheah nodded, "Healing is your power. Revitalizing others and yourself is your magic. How you use it is up to you."

Elspeth nodded.

"Now drink that and rest."

Elspeth obediently drank the water. It was cool, sweet and refreshing. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. When she opened them moans of pain bombarded her. She could taste the scent of sickness in the room. She was in a separate area where a wounded guard was being treated.

"You shouldn't go picking fights with those creatures," the healer chided gently.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I know your attention is needed elsewhere but the Captain insisted that I come get patched up."

"It's fine. There are plenty of other people capable of looking after the sick," she shook her head, "and it's best that this sickness be prevented from spreading at all costs."

"If you want to go back to the sick I can do it," Elspeth offered quietly.

"You're awake!" she smiled warmly, "Welcome to Mikirra. And if you could that'd be great, thanks so much."

Elspeth nodded. She took the middle aged woman's place in front of the soldier. He looked her over doubtfully, "Where're you from?"

Elspeth shook her head, "That doesn't matter at the moment." She concentrated hard on the power flowing gently inside of her. Her hands began to glow and the wound on his arm closed slowly. His entire body glowed and his exhaustion faded. Elspeth looked at him, "You shouldn't try to hide your exhaustion from someone that can help you. If you go until you collapse you won't be of any help to anyone."

He stared at her. Awe glowed in his eyes. He dipped his head respectfully, "Of course."

She rose to her feet and nodded to the door of the cathedral, "Return to your duties."

He nodded and hurried away.

"Um..."

"It's alright," Elspeth shook her head.

The healer nodded, "If you say so Ma'am."

Elspeth put on a face of confidence as she walked through the many rows of the sick. Every single healer knew of her power and they appreciated her help greatly. The amount of respect she was being given disturbed her greatly. She felt she hadn't done anything to deserve the respect she was being treated with.

 _Don't worry Elspeth. The respect you're treated with is because of what you've done for them._

Elspeth sighed and tried to relax. She kneeled down next to a young child and healed them gently. She was careful to avoid waking them. She watched them become more comfortable as she eased their pain and discomfort.

"Elspeth, thank you so much."

"Any time," Elspeth nodded. She cocked her head to the side, "Hey do you know where I can find a...library or something like it?"

"Of course." Elspeth followed the healer to a large brick building in the center plaza of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

"You seem awful serious for someone that looks like she'd have a sense of humor."

Elspeth ignored the man sitting on the table next to her. She was determined to learn everything about this world that she could so that if the time ever came she would have the ability to fight for what she believed in instead of fighting for the side that had taken her in. Then realizing, too late that she was fighting for something she despised. So far she actually didn't dislike what she had learned about the Mikirran Empire.

"How long are you going to ignore me?" he almost whined.

"Until you leave me to my research," Elspeth shrugged and turned the page of the history book she was reading.

"Really? But I can help you."

"You haven't been so far," Elspeth pointed out without looking up.

"That's cold."

"If you have a problem then go talk to someone else," Elspeth suggested.

"I'm Kaious," he smiled.

"I know," Elspeth nodded, "I heard you when you walked up."

"What's your name?"

Elspeth rolled her eyes and looked at him over the top of her book, "I am Elspeth. I am a healer at the moment and I'm busy. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Wow. That was..simple. Um...maybe everything?"

"Really?" Elspeth asked flatly.

"Haha, no," Kaious shook his head.

"Okay then," Elspeth nodded. She smiled warmly, "If you don't mind I'd like to go back to my book now."

Kaious sighed and nodded, "Alright. See you around sometime."

Elspeth nodded. She watched him leave. _Finally. Libraries are supposed to be quiet and he wouldn't shut up._ She shook her head. _That was mean. He might have just wanted to help. There's no need to jump to conclusions like that. Besides. I guess he wasn't so bad._ Elspeth sighed and went back to her book.

She spent all of her free time in the library. When she wasn't tending to the sick she was learning about this world that had taken her in. The Mikirran Empire had a fascination with planeswalkers and everyone that arrived on their world was treated with the utmost respect unless they were something like a necromancer or a blood mage. She learned that they were very discriminatory however which disturbed her. The government was slowly but surely tearing itself apart. Elspeth's eyes narrowed. _Deep seated and long bred discrimination and believed superiority is something that will take generations to undo. People don't live for that many generations._ She sighed, "Alright." She put the book back on it's shelf and nodded to the librarian in thanks before leaving.

"Elspeth!" she was so glad she had finally convinced the city guard and the local healers to stop caller her ma'am. She looked at the guard. He was new, obviously just out of training. "What is it?"

"One of the alchemists shops was attacked," the guard exclaimed.

Elspeth nodded, "Lead on." She followed him to what was now a burning building. There were some wounded but most of the people were unharmed. The alchemist was just watching the building crumple in shocked despair. "Tell me what happened," Elspeth ordered.

"Havniil hunters attacked the shop," the leader of the patrol said, "We don't know where they went."

"Clear out the audience," Elspeth waved her hand and walked over to the alchemist. The woman was wounded but looked numbed by shock. Elspeth had not run into the Havniil in her research yet but acted like she knew exactly what was going on so the people didn't start panicking. She kneeled down and healed the alchemist, "Are you alright?"

"I will be once I get my shop up and running again," the alchemist nodded appreciatively, "Thank you, Lady Elspeth."

"It's just Elspeth," Elspeth corrected, "I do not wish to be known by a title."

The alchemist nodded, "Elspeth."

Elspeth rose to her feet and looked around. She had the feeling she was being watched but couldn't see anything. She pushed the feeling away and approached the guard members, "Send the people away with a warning to be careful. I don't want anyone dying in any possible future attacks."

The guard members nodded. Elspeth wandered through the streets thoughtfully.

"Hey! That was great how you handled that," Kaious jogged up to her.

Elspeth suppressed a sigh, "Thank you."

"You don't have to be so...polite? Regal? I don't know," Kaious shrugged, "You aren't the only one that doesn't like being treated with respect you haven't earned."

She sighed, "Okay then, Kaious. What do you want?"

"I want you to meet someone," Kaious grinned excitedly, "He's great and he can teach you to use weapons. Well swords anyway."

"I don't remember showing an interest in fighting," Elspeth gave Kaious a stone cold look.

Kaious bit his lower lip, "Fighting is this world. These attacks have been going on for a while now. Now that they've seen you, not being able to defend yourself makes you a prime target."

Elspeth rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the news flash." She sighed, "Lead the way then."

"You're agreeing?" Kaious squeaked in surprise.

Elspeth gave him a flat look, "Yes. I am agreeing. I'm sorry but I don't have all day."

"Right," Kaious nodded and led the way to the nearest barracks. "Hey Eldric, this is Elspeth."

Elspeth nodded. He was a middle aged, battle scarred man. His whitening dark brown hair was cut short and his hazel eyes glowed in welcome, "I've definitely heard a lot about you."

"I hope nothing bad," Elspeth said evenly.

"You put on a completely different face when-"

"I'm not being annoyed," Elspeth finished for him.

Eldric raised one eyebrow, "Alright. I see you two have already gotten off to a great start."

Kaious chuckled nervously, "Haha, uh, yeah."

Elspeth shot him an unimpressed look.

"Alright, Elspeth. What are your prior experiences with weapons?"

"I've almost been stabbed. Otherwise I have none," Elspeth stated, "beyond seeing plenty of weapons."

"Any weapon you want to learn in particular?"

"I have little preference," she shrugged.

"Ooh that means that-" Kaious fell silent when Elspeth gave him a cold look and Eldric gave him a warning glance. He sighed disappointedly, "Never mind."

"We'll start with a basic sword. It'll come to about your waist," Eldric said, "And it'll start heavy."

Elspeth nodded, "Of course."

Kaious stared after her as she followed Eldric into the field, "'Of course' she says. And I get an icy cold glare? That's not fair." He sighed and walked out onto the field. He just watched Eldric show her a basic attack and defense tactic and sulked.

Elspeth walked past him without a second glance when Eldric called an end. Kaious watched her go. "What did I do?" He asked as Eldric sat next to him.

"With what?"

"What'd I do to be treated like I don't exist?" he asked sulkily.

Eldric shook his head, "She wears a mask, Kaious. When someone digs at a person with a mask that person gets defensive and angry."

"But I didn't dig at anything," Kaious whined, "I just want to be her friend."

"Exactly," Eldric nodded. He patted the younger man on the back, "Keep trying. The mask will fall eventually and then you'll have a friend to stand beside you forever."

Kaious sighed and wandered through the city.

Elspeth covered her uncertainty behind a firm voice and a confident face. She walked calmly through the now shrinking rows of the sick in the cathedral. She finished her work there before going to the library. She decided to specifically look into the Havniil. She didn't know them and there was apparently a conflict with them involved going on. She found out that Havniil are basically human except they have more feline features. Some only have cat-like eyes while others have the appearance of cats that walk upright. The more feline features a Havniil has the more social standing they have in amongst their own race while the Empire saw more value and beauty in the ones with less feline features. She cocked her head to the side, "If my memory doesn't fail me..." She got to her feet and put the book away. She hurried through the city. Eventually she found who she was looking for sitting on the roof of one of the smaller churches. Elspeth looked up at him, "Kaious!"

He smiled down at her, "Elspeth, what's up?" He slid off the roof and landed gracefully in front of her.

Elspeth narrowed her eyes, "I want to talk to you." She led him to the outside edges of the city and looked him over carefully. His jade green eyes had catlike slit pupils. She nodded, "You're a Havniil."

Kaious nodded, "Yep. That didn't take you very long to figure out huh." He smiled, "You're a half angel, a guider of souls."

"A what?" Elspeth stared at him.

"That aura of yours. Everyone here can feel it. The Mikirrans have always been sensitive to auras like yours. It's half the reason you're given as much respect as you are," Kaious shrugged.

 _I'm a what? A half angel? But angels can't be planeswalkers._

 _You're a half angel._ Rheah's voice echoed in Elspeth's ears. _It makes you something of an exception to that rule._

Elspeth sighed, "Alright. So neither of us are human. But why is there a conflict between the Havniil and the Empire? I've learned plenty about what they look like and how they act but I still don't know anything about that. Conflict wasn't even mentioned in any of the books in the library."

Kaious bit his lower lip, "Well, that's a bit of a secret. I can show you but if we get caught we're completely screwed."

 _So there is something._ "Alright," Elspeth nodded.

Kaious continued to chew his lower lip nervously, "And could you not tell anyone about the whole-"

"My lips are sealed," Elspeth promised without thinking. _Making a promise like that might backfire. Oh well._ She glanced at the sky, "When?"

"Two nights from now ships will be coming in. Those ships will have important...cargo on them," Kaious explained.

"Two nights from now," Elspeth nodded, "I'll meet you at the dock in the evening."

Kaious nodded. Elspeth walked back to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Elspeth waited silently by the docks. Kaious dropped from a rooftop and landed beside her. He nodded, "This way." The two days had passed without event. She saw ships on the horizon drawing ever closer to them. Kaious led her to a nearby rooftop. Elspeth crouched beside him. She could see people hovering in the shadows. They appeared to be the overly rich aristocracy. Elspeth waited patiently for the ships to arrive. The moment the ships docked people flocked to it. In the light their clothes betrayed their social standing.

"We couldn't get a lot this time so not everyone's going to get one," the captain of the fleet warned.

The people nodded.

"Unload!" Elspeth stared in horror as kids were led off the boats. All of them had feline features. Some had more than others but none of them looked like upright cats. The closest they got was a pattern in the skin. She looked at Kaious who looked sick, "And they get away with this?"

"No one knows," Kaious shrugged, "The city guard does what they can to look after these kids but...it's not much. A lot of them won't survive past the age of eighteen."

Elspeth turned back to watch. Different aristocrats treated them differently. The gathering was starting to split up. Some of the kids were led away gently, being reassured that they'd have a home with nice things and they would be loved. Most of them however were dragged away forcibly and being yelled at every time they cried out.

"Social standing among the aristocrats is determined by how many 'pets' you have," Kaious explained darkly, "They aren't usually treated well. The ones that manage to get away are stuck on the streets unless a family is warm hearted enough to break the law and take them in."

"Why won't they survive past the age of eighteen?" Elspeth wasn't positive she wanted an answer.

"At eighteen they're considered too old to be attractive and usually killed," Kaious muttered.

"Eighteen?" Elspeth hissed. She knew the two of them couldn't be caught but was shocked and horrified.

Kaious shrugged, "Sometimes, if the family likes them or has other purposes for them they'll be allowed to live to twenty five."

None of the kids loaded off the boat had been older than five. They had been old enough to walk but probably wouldn't remember their families or where they came from. Elspeth bit her tongue as rage threatened to take her over. It wasn't right and yet no one knew about it. Because of the general lack of knowledge of that there wasn't anything she could do for the time being.

Kaious slid off the other side of the roof and landed on the ground, "Now you know why the Havniil have been attacking the empire. They don't have alchemists or gunslingers but they do have hunters. Hunters are trained to be able to defeat people in those two professions. It's the gunslingers and the alchemists that make the empire's army strong. The hunters make the Havniil difficult to beat as a whole but not every settlement has hunters in it. Those are the ones that are most often targeted by the Onyx Trade Companies."

"Onyx Trade?" Elspeth's eyes narrowed. _The name itself is dark._

"They're the ones behind the 'pet' industry," Kaious explained.

"You seem apathetic about the entire situation," Elspeth noted.

"I am in a way," Kaious shrugged. He looked dead at her, "We can't send them back to their homeland. Only extremist Havniil attack the empire. Only the extremists want the kids back. Everyone else has accepted that that's the way things are. They wouldn't be accepted. They'd be 'tainted' if we were to send them back. All of them are used to a more comfortable life than the one they'd live, even if they are abused and seen as an object."

"And the ones on the streets?" Elspeth asked.

Kaious shrugged, "The city guard provides them with food and water and they're perfectly adept at finding their own shelter. The ones on the streets aren't the most trusting people. They don't want any more help than is absolutely necessary."

Elspeth's eyes narrowed, "So you're just going to sit and do nothing?"

"No," Kaious shook his head, "I just haven't figured out what to do."

"We'll take down the Trade Companies," Elspeth stated firmly and confidently.

Kaious stared at her like she'd lost her mind, "What?! That's insane!"

"Maybe it is," Elspeth shrugged, "but it's what's right."

Kaious swallowed nervously, "And if we don't succeed?"

"Then we'll try something else," Elspeth shrugged.

"I think you've lost your mind."

"Maybe I have but I'm not going to stand by and let this continue," she turned and walked away.

Kaious jogged to catch up with her, "What about Eldric?"

"What about him?"

"He can help us out," he shrugged.

"Okay." The two of them walked through the streets in silence. Elspeth appeared to be lost in her own thoughts and Kaious didn't feel like breaking the silence.

"How old are you?" he asked suddenly. They were in front of the barracks that sat next to the cathedral that Elspeth basically lived in.

She looked at him, "Why do you care?"

"I-well. I guess I just wanted to break the silence," he shrugged and studied the ground.

Elspeth rolled her eyes, "Thirteen. I turn fourteen in five days."

Kaious' eyes flew wide open, "Really?"

"What?"

"I thought you were way older than that!"

Elspeth glared at him, "Really?"

"Sorry. I'm fifteen actually. Well at least as far as the human lifespan is concerned," Kaious shrugged.

"Oh yeah," Elspeth nodded, "So how old would you be considered?"

"Probably closer to eighteen," he shook his head uncertainly, "I don't really know. I've always measured my age in human years."

"Oh."

"So how'd you get here?" Elspeth asked evenly.

"Well I was born here," Kaious looked away from her.

"Ah," she shrugged, "I don't expect your help with-"

"You have my help," Kaious interrupted her.

Her eyes widened slightly, "Alright. Thanks."

The next day Kaious sat on top of a weapons rack and watched Elspeth train with Eldric. Neither of them had brought up the events of the night before. Kaious didn't want to upset Elspeth so he let her decide when and whether or not to tell Eldric. Again she ignored him as she walked past. Kaious stared after her and then looked at Eldric, "She doesn't-"

"It's been three days Kaious," Eldric shook his head, "It takes a lot more than three days for someone to change their opinion of another person."

"Then what opinion does she have of me?" Kaious whined.

Eldric shrugged, "From the looks of it you annoy her."

Kaious sighed, "How?"

"You're asking me? You've known her longer than I have," Eldric shrugged.

Elspeth sat in the library and continued to study the empire she was currently residing in. _So apparently I am in the capital city. That makes sense._ She looked through the shelves and found a map of the empire. It was marked with trade routes and important buildings. The emperor's palace was marked as well as the other government buildings. The Onyx Trade Companies were also marked. They were based in the capital but had branches in almost every city in the empire. Her eyes narrowed. _With that much influence knocking them down will be hard. It might even destabilize the empire._ She gritted her teeth, "That makes it even harder."

"Whatcha doing?" Kaious asked from behind her.

Elspeth spun around but managed to stop before she hit him, "Don't do that!"

He stared at her with wide shocked eyes and took a step back, "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you like that."

Elspeth gave him a hard look.

"I said sorry," he whispered softly.

Elspeth sighed, "It's fine. You know what I'm doing."

"Again?" Kaious glanced out the window. He could see stars gathering in the sky, "Have you slept yet?"

"Why would I when I have something better to be doing? Sleeping would waste precious time."

"And if you pass out from exhaustion in the middle of us following through with whatever plan you cook up?" Kaious asked innocently.

Elspeth gritted her teeth. She glared at him, "I will sleep. Now leave."

"Not until you are asleep," Kaious promised. A mischievous smile crossed his face.

Elspeth's eyes narrowed, "I won't be able to sleep with you here." She lifted her chin so her nose was pointed up and turned away from him.

"Huh? Why not?"

She looked at him over her shoulder through the corner of her eyes, "I don't trust you yet."

"Why not?" Kaious asked.

"I just don't," Elspeth shrugged.

Kaious sighed, "Okay, but then you aren't allowed to stay in the library."

"Why not?" Elspeth whirled around and glared at him.

He swallowed nervously, "Well because...then you won't sleep."

"And?"

"You need to sleep," Kaious insisted.

"If I do sleep will you leave me alone?" Elspeth asked.

Kaious nodded. He could already see a plan of getting out of the situation budding in her eyes. He followed her over to a table. She sat in one of the chairs and laid her head on her arms. Instead of leaving, because he couldn't tell if she was actually asleep, he stayed awake in the library until dawn. At dawn he laid his head on the table and quickly fell asleep. _She's really...interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

Elspeth opened her eyes and yawned. She lifted her head and looked around. She was still in the library and her arms had red marks where she had been lying on them. She saw Kaious sleeping in the seat next to her with his head resting on the table. Her eyes narrowed, "You said you'd leave." She sighed and walked over to a bookshelf. _What was I doing last night? Um...right. Onyx Trade Companies._ She looked back through the books that she had reviewed the day before. _It looks like this is everything that's known about them. By day they import goods from other nations and other parts of the empire. That's just brilliant. So they have a productive day face. That makes bringing them down even harder. We'd have to create something to replace it before bringing it down completely._ She glanced at the clock, "Might as well go see Eldric." She shook Kaious until he woke up.

"Huh? What?" Kaious asked groggily.

"I'm going to Eldric and didn't want you freaking out because you woke up and I was gone," Elspeth explained.

"Oh," Kaious smiled, "Okay." He followed her over to the barracks. He watched her learn how to learn the sword Eldric had given her over the course of a few weeks.

"No one's been able to master a weapon as quickly as her," Eldric shook his head.

Kaious shrugged, "So?"

Eldric shrugged, "It's just odd."

Kaious glanced at where she sat alone, "Maybe the rumors are true." He got up and sat next to her, "Hi."

Elspeth glanced at him, "Hey." _Again? Oh well. It's not like I dislike his company._

"Eldric says he's never seen someone master any weapon as fast as you," Kaious smiled.

Elspeth lowered her gaze, allowing her hair to fall over her face to hide it, "Oh."

"That's a good thing right?"

"I guess?" Elspeth shrugged. _I'm a healer. Should I really be able to use a weapon? Should I really be able to bring death to someone? I would never wish death on anyone._

Kaious sighed, "Being able to use a weapon doesn't necessarily mean you intend to use it out of ill will. Weapons are not evil. It's the people using them that are or are not."

"I thought you spent all your time napping," Elspeth rolled her eyes, "Not coming up with words of wisdom."

Kaious turned bright red, "Well...I like napping."

Elspeth laughed, "Okay." She got to her feet and stretched. She looked around, "Do you come here often?"

"I pretty much live here," Kaious shrugged.

"Oh," Elspeth nodded.

Four years passed. Kaious and Elspeth grew closer in a way but remained distant as well. Elspeth split her time between the healers and the patients that came in, Kaious and Eldric, and studying the way the city and empire seemed to work. At first she did her research in the library and only the library. Eventually she decided that just theoretical knowledge wasn't good enough and that she had to see with her own eyes what the books meant. Then over time she drifted away from the library and took to spending her free time wandering through the streets and watching the people around her interact and go about their daily business. She noticed a definite gap between the aristocratic and richer center of the city and the poorer outer districts. They weren't treated badly but the two classes never mixed. Elspeth began to spend more and more of her time in the poorer districts, speaking with and interacting with the people there. At first they had been wary of her presence. She appeared to be rich and privileged so they'd assumed she didn't understand their situations.

"Hello Elspeth."

Elspeth smiled at the elderly woman that had spoken to her, "How are you?"

"I'm alright," she returned the smile warmly, "Thank you so much for helping my daughter the other day."

"Of course," Elspeth nodded, "and if you ever need anything you just have to let me know alright?"

The woman nodded.

 _Experiencing the world is so much better than locking myself up and reading about it._ Elspeth continued on her walk down the main street. The people here lived as well as they did due to the generosity of the current and many of the past emperors. Elspeth's biggest fear was that the succeeding emperor or the emperor after that or any future emperor would not uphold that generosity that keeps these people happy. The streets were kept clean by interesting mana powered machines that patrolled the streets and picked up any trash that was lying around. Of course the machines gave someone a small window of opportunity to pick something up but if it was left after that it would be picked up. The buildings, though relatively small and unimpressive when compared to the richer center of the city, were kept in top shape with constant repairs and check ups. The poorer districts were a couple years behind as far as access to technology went. Her eyes narrowed, "I'm going to meet him." She nodded to herself. She continued on her walk. Many people waved at her and she got a hug from a young boy around the age of seven.

"Elspeth!" Kaious waved happily upon seeing her.

"How would I go about meeting the emperor?" Elspeth asked. She nodded to Kaious but turned to Eldric.

"For you? It shouldn't be so hard," Eldric shrugged.

"Why?" Elspeth asked.

"Rumors are spreading," Kaious explained. He glanced at Eldric as though seeking permission to tell her. His gaze returned to her, "Since you've spent more and more time walking around people are beginning to spread rumors that you're the daughter of Rheah."

"Rheah?" Elspeth asked.

"She's the head of the archangel's council," Eldric explained, "and the most powerful avenger known to the empire."

"Avenger?"

"Avenger's are souls of the dead that ascend to a supreme level of power topped only by the angels that are composed entirely out of light through an intense desire to right a wrong committed against them in life," Eldric said.

"And to prevent any similar or not so similar wrongs from affecting any other person," Kaious asked, "alive or otherwise."

Elspeth stared at them, "And people actually believe that?"

"The emperor at least does," Eldric shrugged.

"And the wrath of Rheah is not a wrath anyone here wants to incur," Kaious burst out laughing, "Even though she'd never ever lift a weapon against an innocent person. And even those that aren't necessarily innocent have nothing to fear from her. Only people that are truly evil with no spark of good in them or left in them are the ones that have to worry about her."

Elspeth stared at the two of them in shocked surprise, "That's...insane. What makes them think that?"

"The people here are sensitive to auras," Kaious said, "They can feel the amount of power you have and the fact that it's all good aligned."

"But I'm also a planeswalker," Elspeth said, "Don't you think they're feeling that instead?"

"Maybe but even so," Eldric shrugged, "It doesn't change the fact that you have a very powerful presence."

Elspeth sighed, "So I can have an audience with the emperor whenever I like?"

Eldric nodded, "Basically."

She nodded, "Alright. Then I'm going to go talk to him." She turned on her heel and left.

Kaious cocked his head to the side, "She's never shown an interest in him before."

Eldric shrugged, "It must be something important then."

Elspeth walked up to the emperor's palace. It was in the center of the city and was surrounded by the large extravagant mansions of the five largest aristocratic families though the mansions paled in comparison to the palace. She walked right up to the palace's front gates.

"The emperor won't be seeing anyone for the rest of-Lady Elspeth," the guard broke off and stuttered. he bowed quickly, "My humblest apologies."

"It's just Elspeth," Elspeth said, "And it's fine."

His bow deepened, "I apologize."

"Stand up," Elspeth said impatiently, "I just want to talk to the emperor for a moment."

"Of course," he roses quickly, "I will let him know immediately." He turned and hurried to a servant that was tending the apple blossoms in the garden. The servant hurried away into the palace. Another servant approached and nodded to Elspeth, "If you would please follow me, Elspeth. I will lead you to where the emperor will speak with you."

"Of course," Elspeth nodded. She followed the servant into the palace. She was led into a wide room. It had a lavish table at the center with two leather chairs on either side and overstuffed sofas scattered throughout. She sat down in one of the leather chairs uncomfortably. She noticed a young Havniil child playing through a doorway that was to her left. She gritted her teeth. _So he does it too._

"Eledin, find somewhere else to play," a servant demanded gently, "You might get stepped on here."

"But I heard there was a lady coming here," he said. His white and brown splotched tail flicked back and forth excitedly and his similarly patterned ears were pricked curiously.

"Yes, if you wish you may say hello but once the emperor comes to speak with her you must find somewhere else to play," the servant spoke firmly but lovingly.

"You seem disapproving Lady Elspeth."

"It's just Elspeth," she turned and saw a young man, probably around the same age as Kaious, with oddly silver eyes and black hair standing behind her. Her eyes narrowed, "And why wouldn't I be?"

"We take in strays, Elspeth," he said. He looked at Eledin, "He was abandoned in an alleyway. My father does what he can but he also knows how important the Onyx Trade Companies are to the stability of the empire. He's tried to come up with laws to limit the Havniil trade and eventually stop it permanently but the aristocracy never accepts those rules and therefore they never get beyond the drafting stages."

 _That's right. The laws have to pass through the aristocracy don't they?_ She hissed angrily.

"Angel!" Eledin smiled. He ran up and hugged the older boy happily. He turned to Elspeth, "Hi."

Elspeth nodded, "Hello."

"Are you really the daughter of Rheah?" Eledin asked curiously.

"Eledin-"

"It's fine," Elspeth said before Angel could reprimand him. She turned to the young Havniil. "I do not know," she answered honestly.

"You don't know?" Eledin squeaked in surprise, "How can you not know?"

"I don't," Elspeth shrugged, "I was raised in a place very much different from here."

"Oh," Eledin cocked his head to the side, "What kind of different?"

"Not nearly as peaceful," Elspeth shrugged, "A place where everything was fought over."

"Oh wow," Eledin's hazel eyes were wide with surprise and awe, "But you're peaceful."

Elspeth shrugged, "I guess that goes to show that everyone can grow beyond how and where they were raised."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, Lady Elspeth," the emperor greeted her politely.

"It's just Elspeth," Elspeth said.

"I apologize," he sat across from her. He smiled at Angel and Eledin, "Why don't you two go play with Tigris in the gardens."

"Tigris?!" Eledin squeaked. He grinned and darted out of the room.

"Eledin!" Angel sighed. He shook his head, "I swear he has way too much energy now. It wasn't that long ago I was worried about him collapsing at any moment." He darted after him.

Elspeth watched them go and then turned to the emperor, "I was told you picked up strays."

"Yes. Those that are for some reason unable to make it on their own often come here," the emperor nodded. He glanced at where Eledin had disappeared, "I wish I could put this awful trade to a skidding halt. However I am limited by the desires of the aristocracy."

"And they don't want it to stop," Elspeth concluded.

He nodded, "I am Calledel."

Elspeth nodded politely, "Hello."

"What brings you here today La-Elspeth?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the possible state of the empire after your passing," Elspeth said.

"The empire is already teetering. I'm sure you can tell."

"I can definitely tell," Elspeth nodded. "However, I'm worried that the Havniil you've taken in and the poorer people you dutifully look after will not be treated so well should you be careless."

"I see you and I have similar worries for the future," he nodded, "However, since the day Xerxes, my first born, was born I have thought long and hard about what kind of person I would want my heir to be."

"I hope you choose correctly then," Elspeth nodded.

"I can only do my very best," Calledel sighed.

Elspeth nodded, "Just how many strays have you taken in?"

"At the moment we have five," Calledel said, "but we've had many more stay with us over the years."

"Ah," Elspeth nodded, "And they go wherever they wish afterwards."

"Of course," the emperor nodded, "I would not restrict them in any way."

"Do you know why the aristocracy only finds the younger ones attractive?"

"No," Calledel shook his head, "I do not. Havniil do not age at the same rate as humans. They live for much longer than we do and therefore appear younger for a longer span of time."

"Then what about families that take them in breaking the law?" Elspeth asked.

"That is a law established and enforced by the aristocracy and their elite guards," the emperor said, "There's a group that combats these guards but they aren't large in number and are fighting a losing battle generally speaking."

Elspeth's eyes narrowed, "What's this group called?"

"The Lunar Guides. They earned that name because they guide rogue pets out of the cities or to families that will love them and care for them in the night," Calledel said.

"You're a Lunar Guide aren't you?"

"I was yes," Calledel nodded, "Before I was chosen to become emperor. Now my family is a family that takes in the strays the Lunar Guides help and protect or strays we see that need our help."

Elspeth nodded, "Alright."

"If you're interested in assisting them you already have the necessary contacts to do so," Calledel said. He got to his feet and motioned for her to follow him out of the room. He led her to a balcony overlooking the gardens. Eledin was chasing around Angel and a boy with tiger patterns on his skin. His sky blue eyes had slit cat like pupils and his white ears and tail had the same black stripe pattern as his skin. He wore a loose t-shirt and a pair of somewhat baggy pants. His hair was white like snow. He had a large scar running down the right side of his face into his neck. Elspeth looked at Calledel.

"He was abused for seven years before the Lunar Guides led him to us," Calledel said.

"But he can't possibly be older than twelve," Elspeth gasped.

"He's seventeen human years old," Calledel said.

Her eyes widened. _Wait a minute. That doesn't make any sense. Kaious is around that age and he doesn't look so young._ She shook her head. _I'll ask him about it later._ She turned to Calledel, "You said there were five."

"Yes," Calledel nodded, "Two of them just came to us the other day. One was severely injured and had many other unattended smaller wounds and the other is slightly over protective of his companion. The third one is Clarity. She's close friends with my daughter Nadia."

Elspeth nodded, "Alright."

"The other two have yet to have names. Many of the aristocracy don't name their 'pets' but we give them names when they come to us."

"Let me see the wounded one," Elspeth insisted.

Calledel nodded. He led her through the halls of the palace. He stopped in front of a door and knocked on it gently, "It's Calledel. May I come in."

"S-sure," came the uncertain and hesitant response.

Calledel walked in and Elspeth followed, "This is Elspeth. She is a healer and lives in the temple dedicated to Rheah."

"Elspeth?" the boy had bright sandy orange hair and his catlike ears had a orange tabby pattern to them. They were flattened uncertainly and Elspeth could see the faintest trace of fear in his grass colored eyes. Lying unconscious on a bed beyond him was a younger girl with bright blonde hair. She had a tail that was the same color as her hair but no ears. Elspeth kneeled down in front of him, "I promise I won't hurt you or your friend." She gently and slowly held out her hand, palm up, to him, "Give me your hand." She had quickly noticed the fever that signaled that the boy was sick. His face was flushed and his eyes were also glassy but he hid it well. He looked from her to her hand multiple times before hesitantly and slowly reaching out and taking her hand. Elspeth closed her hand around his gently and drew upon enough mana to cast a healing spell. His flush faded and his eyes cleared. He stared at her in utter shock as all symptoms of his sickness faded.

Elspeth smiled, "Will you allow me to help your friend?"

He moved quickly out of her way and nodded.

Elspeth got to her feet and looked her over carefully. She had a deep potentially fatal wound across her chest and multiple cuts and what appeared to be whip lashings. Elspeth felt rage well up in her again. She took a deep steadying breath and pushed the emotion away. She sat on her knees next to the bed. _If I don't do something the healers here won't be able to do anything for her. She's already alarmingly close to death. Neither of them deserve that._ She grabbed the girl's hand and cast a more powerful healing spell. It illuminated the entire room in a bright white and gold light. When the light died the girl opened her eyes and sat up. She stared at Elspeth, "I-I'm not afraid."

Elspeth got to her feet and put her hand comfortingly on the girl's head, "I'm Elspeth. I'm glad I was able to help you."

She smiled, "I don't have a name." She looked sad suddenly, "I wish I had a pretty name. Something like Lullaby."

"Then your name is Lullaby," Elspeth shrugged.

"What? Really?" Lullaby stared at her in shock.

Elspeth nodded. She turned to Lullaby's friend, "What do you want your name to be?"

"I-I don't know," he shrugged. He was obviously still nervous about the situation but appeared much more at ease, "Hinode? I guess."

"That's a pretty name," Elspeth smiled. She turned to Lullaby, "You both need to get some rest." She looked at Calledel, "I'll be back tomorrow to check on the two of them."

He nodded, "Of course."

Elspeth left the room and went down into the gardens.

"Elspeth!" Eledin ran up to her, dragging Tigris along behind him, excitedly.

Angel followed along behind them.

"Elspeth?" Tigris asked. He was obviously uneasy around strangers. His ears were angled backwards though not flattened completely and he eyed her uncertainly.

"She's the daughter of Rheah!" Eledin smiled.

Tigris gaped.

"Well, I don't know," Elspeth said quickly.

"Oh," Tigris sighed.

"By the way," Elspeth said, "The two newcomers have names."

"Really? What are they?" Eledin asked. He pulled on Elspeth's sleeve insistently.

"The girl is Lullaby and the boy is Hinode," Elspeth said.

Angel smiled warmly, "So Lullaby lived?"

Elspeth nodded.

"That must have been what the light was," Tigris assumed.

Elspeth nodded but remained silent.

"You can do that?" Eledin squeaked.

"Eledin!"

"Huh?" Eledin's attention was immediately drawn away from Elspeth by the sound of his name.

"I swear," Angel muttered as he followed Eledin as he darted towards the palace. Elspeth watched him run towards a girl with pretty dark brown hair and purple eyes. She was standing next to a slightly taller girl with bright yellow catlike eyes and black hair.

"That's Nadia and Clarity," Tigris said.

Elspeth nodded, "Alright. Well, I'll be leaving now. I'll be back tomorrow though."

"Where're you going?" Eledin asked as she walked past them.

"Home," Elspeth said simply, "I'll be back tomorrow to check on Lullaby and Hinode."

"Oh!" Eledin smiled, "Bye bye!"

Elspeth waved and left. She went looking for Kaious. She found him with Eldric and a young human man she didn't recognize. She sighed and decided to wait for their conversation to end before talking to Kaious.

"Elspeth!" Kaious smiled, "This is Alex. He just signed up for the Mikirran military!"

"Hello," Elspeth dipped her head politely.

Alex's eyes widened, "Uh...hi."

"What's up?" Kaious asked curiously.

"It can wait," Elspeth shook her head. _'If you're interested in assisting them you already have the necessary contacts to do so.' I'm pretty sure I know who he's talking about._

"What is it?" Kaious asked.

"Fine," Elspeth rolled her eyes, "If you really want to know then come on. It's best that we not talk about it here."

Kaious nodded and followed her out of the city, "What's up?"

"Tell me about the Lunar Guides."

"Oh," Kaious whistled softly, "That's a long story."

"Tell it," Elspeth ordered.


	6. Chapter 6

"You want to _take down_ the Onyx Trade Companies?" Kerra stared at her, "Are you insane? The amount of influence that they have-"

"I've been thinking about that," Elspeth interrupted, "and if the person or group that is responsible for their downfall-"

"We don't have that kind of influence," Daemion snapped, "We can't help you."

"I'm not asking you to get that much influence in such a short span of time," Elspeth sighed, " _I_ want to help _you_."

"How?" Kerra silenced Daemion with a glare.

"If I can-"

"I don't doubt you do want to help but your ideas are too rooted in 'what ifs' for us to be able to work with them," Kerra sighed.

Elspeth opened her mouth to snap at the woman but thought better of it. She closed her mouth and gritted her teeth, "Fine." She turned and stalked away.

Kaious glanced from Kerra to Elspeth and back again, "That was a disaster." He hurried after her.

"How would one go about joining the military?" Elspeth asked.

"Military?" Eldric looked up at her in surprise, "But last I checked-"

"I changed my mind," Elspeth said shortly, "How?"

"Wait! You're going to just make a decision because you're upset?" Kaious asked.

"No," Elspeth shook her head, "I'm taking the Onyx Trade Companies down. I'll do what it takes."

"Onyx Trade Companies?" Eldric asked in surprise.

"The Havniil Trade," Kaious clarified.

"Oh." Eldric nodded. "Well if you want to join the military you'll have to tell me what you know about the Mikirran Empire."

Elspeth nodded, "Well. I know that the Emperor has to go through the aristocracy in order to make any laws. I also know a lot about the empire's geographic location and the history of the world in general. It dominates most of the Ilhasian Continent, the second largest in the known world. There are three provinces two of which I can't begin to pronounce."

"Limnar, Syaul and Vaulst," Eldric said evenly. He nodded at her to continue.

"The population is mostly comprised of humans with other similar humanoids being mostly in port cities and at the western border. There's also a rift to the south where the Niverin and the Volsnim can generally be found," Elspeth sighed, "And...there are three eras. The First Era includes the moment life began to the time when the first 'intelligent' species developed civilizations. These species are called the Suri or the elves, the Tae'Rin and humans. Two of the three civilizations-and people in general for that matter- disappeared at the end of a 'Dragon War' when one of their last resort weapons backfired on them. Then was the Post-Cataclysm Era. Not much is known about this era because very little was written down by the people living in it. It began at the end of the dragon war. The humans rebuilt the cities that had been destroyed and the land was dotted with city scapes. It is believed that a genetic experiment was what led to the birth of the Havniil. They were created by a 'mad scientist' type that cared not for the life that was lost in his experiments. The first few Havniil led to the entire nation that resides on the other continent at the moment. The era ended with the opening of the Ilumnai Rift to the south. The first emperor of Mikirra united the human city states against the hordes of creatures that poured out of the rift and drove them back in the beginning of the Current Age. Though anyone has yet to discover a way to close the rift completely. Squadrons are sent down to the south to check up on it and deal with any unwanted monsters that have come out on a twice yearly rotation. Then nearly a century after the empire's founding the rift reopened and so began the Four Kings' War. The Last Leaf Harvest Festival is held every year to commemorate the ending of that war and as a time of celebrating peace and the prosperity of the empire and blah blah blah," Elspeth finished, "That's about what I know."

"Alright," Eldric nodded, "So you've looked more into the world than the empire?"

Elspeth nodded, "Yes."

"Okay. Something you must understand especially about the Ilumnai Rift, as that will more than likely be your first assignment should you join the military, is the creatures that come out of there were people. Once upon a time."

"People?"

"Yes. Once you die you go to a place called Acropolis. There you live out a second life. Your actions and intentions in that life and this one are used to decide where you go once you die in your second life. If you are a good person at heart even if you made a few mistakes here and there then you are able to go Luxaeous. If you are not a good person and you are only interested in yourself and what you can gain from what you do then you go to a place called Umbra," Eldric explained, "Umbral and Luxaeous are reflections of each other. For _every_ creature in Luxaeous there is an equally powerful counterpart in Umbral. The Ilumnai Rift is a rift to that world of shadows and darkness. The reason no ones figured out how to seal it is that there isn't a way to seal it that doesn't mean death for every single living being present. The emporer has decided that the efforts we put forth to keep the Umbral population down are enough and until we find someone that can seal the rift without paying a terrible price for it then we will make no attempt to shut it."

"Oh," Elspeth nodded, "That...makes sense."

"Now. After the first Emporer died he appointed his youngest, his daughter, to be empress because she embodied the gentle strength that he wanted a leader to exhibit. Her older brother was infuriated by this, having been touched by the powers of Umbral quite a bit over the course of his life. The powerful Umbral creatures prey on those that are weak of will. They manipulate and torture their victims until they are nothing but a shadow of who they once were or who they could be. That started another war. The Empress won but at the cost of her life. Since she had no children and had yet to marry or even be engaged the people panicked. The aristocracy was given ruling power for as long as it took for someone to come to the throne. They elected a member of the Dawnfeather family to be acting emperor. They eventually found that the Empress' older brother had had a single child. The decision was made to put that child into power. They ruled the empire through it's first golden age. The aristocracy was satisfied with the power he had given them. From that moment on the aristocracy had the power to keep the emperor from overstepping his bounds. The current emperor, Aowin, had a great fear of becoming like his father. He ended up living long and peacefully. The empire slowly fell into a time of chaos after his reign. He had left it to the aristocracy to pick the next emperor and they were unable to agree. Eventually they came to the conclusion that the emperor must chose their heir before they die."

"Alright," Elspeth had sat down and was listening intently.

"Then the empire had it's first encounter with the Havniil. Havniil are naturally trusting and nonhostile. The older ones greeted the empire with cool acceptance while the younger ones were still naïve and innocently friendly towards us. At first there were no tensions between the two cultures. Fair trade laws were put in place between the involved parties. The Onyx Trade Companies rose to power and destroyed all other competition. They are now the sole supplier of everything to the entire empire."

"The Havniil Trade has only been going on for a few generations. Maybe three now?" Kaious said evenly, "The Onyx Trade Companies are not that old. They're older than the illegal trade but not by much."

"The Trade Companies have only gone through five corporate leaders in their existence," Eldric added.

Elspeth whistled softly.

"That was quite the crash course in Mikirran history. It was the short sweet version too," Kaious yawned and stretched.

"And it's already this integrated into the culture?" Elspeth asked in shock.

"Yeah," Kaious nodded.

"Even before the trade the young Havniil's innocence and friendly demeanor caught the attention of many of the richer families in the empire," Eldric explained.

"Oh," Elspeth nodded, "So I can join the military now?"

"Well now that you have a basic understanding of the empire than more than likely. But you do have to survive the military training in order to actually be a part of it," Eldric warned her.

Kaious grinned, "I'm sure you can do it. It's not like anything's gotten in your way before."

"Thank you for that."

He couldn't tell if she was seriously thanking him or just being sarcastic. He glanced at Eldric and sighed.

Elspeth flew through the military ranks and became the youngest ever general. She accomplished the rank of general in three years. She was now Eldric's superior but he had also turned down a promotion multiple times.

"Well, General?"Eldric nodded respectfully to her.

"Um...well," Elspeth stuttered. She may have ascended to a position of leadership quickly but she was no good at dealing with the respect people gave her because of her position. Her face hardened to a look of calm determination, "Just keep doing what you're doing."

Eldric nodded, "Of course."

Kaious whistled softly, "You've gotten good at this whole orders thing."

"I've been in charge since I wrote my name on that list," Elspeth hissed under her breath.

"It's not like leadership is ill suited to you though," Kaious shrugged. He had been drafted into joining the military along with her. He still didn't know why she had insisted that he join alongside her but had given up asking. He wasn't nearly the same rank as her.

Elspeth sighed, "Okay. So apparently the emperor wants to give me orders personally so I have to go." She nodded to the two men and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Elspeth," Calledel nodded to her. He nodded to the two kids standing on either side of him, "This is Jenny." He motioned to the girl on his right.

"Hi!" Jenny grinned, "You're really pretty. I heard you're a-"

"Jenny," the boy on his other side hissed.

"Huh?" She looked at him in confusion. Suddenly she clapped her hand over her mouth and looked at the emperor, "Sorry. You can talk now."

"This is Caidence," Calledel smiled at both of them, "They're on a quest assigned to them by Ivory himself."

"Ivory?" Caidence asked curiously.

"The god in charge of the realm Luxaeous," Elspeth explained, "He's basically 'the good guy' if you want to think in those terms."

"Oh! So that's why we have to seal up this rift thingy!" Jenny grinned excitedly.

Elspeth glanced at the emperor, "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course," Calledel followed her into a separate nearby room.

"Doesn't sealing the rift lead to death?" Elspeth hissed.

"For those two it is their only ticket home. Sealing the rift would send their souls adrift and they would be able to return to the bodies that they inhabit in their time."

"Time? They traveled through time?" Elspeth cocked her head to the side, "Is that even possible?"

"Caidence has in his possession a piece of the weapon that led to the disappearance of the Tae'Rin and the Suri," Calledel explained.

Elspeth nodded, "Alright. That makes sense then." Suddenly a dark force caught her attention. It hovered on the other side of a wall, listening intently to the conversation, "Well that is all." She turned and walked back into the room. A young man, around a couple years older than her, that she did not recognize was listening to Jenny in amusement. "Time travel huh?" he shook his head, "That's crazy."

"You would be Xerxes I assume?" Elspeth said, stopping to stand next to him.

He looked at her and nodded. He was easily a foot and a half taller than her but she didn't feel intimidated. A dark presence burned around him but was barely detectable. She gritted her teeth when she realized that it matched the force that had been listening to the conversation between her and Calledel. She quickly came to the conclusion that it wasn't him that had been listening. The aura was too weak for the eavesdropper to be him. "Will you be accompanying us?"

"Sure," Xerxes shrugged. He gave her a wry smile, "If the daughter of Rheah wills it I will do anything."

Elspeth shook her head, "I'm not the daughter-"

"THE DAUGHTER OF RHEAH?!" Jenny squealed in excitement.

Elspeth's eyes widened, "Well-"

"That's so cool!" Jenny grinned and started skipping around her.

Elspeth watched her until she got dizzy, "No. That's-"

"Rheah's the super powerful head of the Archangels right? I wonder what it must be like having super cool parents like that. My parents are so boring. They don't even let me-Ilna!"

Elspeth turned in surprise. She saw a Havniil with yellow cat eyes and short white hair. She wore black and light brown attire. Her jacket was ragged where the sleeves had obviously been cut out. Three other people followed her. One had a red hood pulled over her head and a large sword was strapped to her back. She wore silver armor that had obviously seen it's fair share of battle but Elspeth couldn't see anything else about her. The only man of the group wore heavy armor that didn't appear to have any gaps in it at all. A large shield was strapped over his shoulder. The shield itself was nearly as tall as the man that carried it.

"This is Jewel, El, Ilna, and Calysel," Jenny skipped up to them, "They're loads of fun. Guys this is Elspeth and she's going to be with us."

"Don't forget about me," Xerxes teased.

"Oh yeah! This is Xerxes and he's apparently friends with Elspeth and-"

"Well no-"

"Apparently we can seal the gate and that means we'll be able to go home!" Jenny continued.

Elspeth gritted her teeth, "Jenny." Her tone was short and commanding.

"Huh?" Jenny looked at her in surprise, "What's wrong?"

Elspeth took a deep breath, "I just met Xerxes today. I have not known him before this. If you'd stop talking and take the time to listen then you'd have known that." She struggled to keep her voice gentle. She didn't want to destroy the girl's enthusiasm but was annoyed. She was tired of being constantly interrupted.

Caidence shrank where he stood behind Elspeth.

"Oh," Jenny sighed, "Okay. Well she doesn't know Xerxes and apparently-"

"We've heard the rumors," Jewel nodded to her.

"Oh well okay. And-wait. I said that already. Then uh...Yeah. That's it," Jenny smiled, "Let's go!"

Elspeth sighed, "This is exciting." _This is going to test every last shred of patience I have._ She followed the group out of the palace.

"Jenny stop talking," El hissed.

"Huh? What's wrong? Is something-" Elspeth clapped her hand over Jenny's mouth. She leaned in close to her and whispered, "When someone tells you to stop talking then stop. Don't ask questions until afterwards. Got it?"

Jenny nodded dejectedly.

Elspeth sighed. _It's not like she means harm but she's loud. She's going to have to learn to keep quiet if she wants to survive this mission._

"I didn't see anything but there's a pressure in the air," Xerxes said as he came back from scouting.

Elspeth glanced at him and then looked at El, "Well?"

"There's something coming," she hissed. She walked slowly and silently forward.

"What is it?" Jenny asked curiously.

Elspeth noticed El grit her teeth in frustration.

"That's what El's looking into Jenny. Be quiet," Jewel reminded her patiently.

"Oh sorry," Jenny lowered her volume only a little bit, "I was just-"

"Jenny," Jewel managed to at least sound patient and understanding.

"Sorry," Jenny whispered. She looked around, "It looks like a giant kitty!"

Elspeth's eyes widened, "Jenny don't-" She gritted her teeth as the brunette skipped out into the open. She cursed, "That's a baloth not a cat." She darted forward as the creature raised a giant clawed paw. The ridges on the back of it's legs appeared just as sharp as the claws on it paws. It looked more like a furry wingless dragon than a cat.

"Jenny get away from it!"

"Huh?" Jenny turned her attention away from the creature just as it swung at her. Elspeth shot forward and scooped Jenny off the ground. She rolled and set the girl back down in the same motion. Calysel blocked a second clawed paw strike with his shield. He was knocked sideways and up into the air. The creature reared on it's back legs to reach him with it's front paws.

"Shoot it!" Elspeth ordered.

Instantly the two members of the group that could use guns fired at it's underbelly. That pulled it's attention away from where it had tossed Calysel higher into the air. Elspeth turned, "Xerxes, catch him." The blond haired man darted off in Calysel's direction without a word.

Elspeth turned, "Ilna, you and I are gonna take it down. El, get Jenny out of here. Jewel, protect Caidence." She got to her feet and draw the sword from her back. She shot forward. She wasn't the fastest person in the army but with two possible targets the beast was confused enough that extreme speed was not necessary.

"Well we've got dinner for the next generation," Ilna commented once they had finally brought it down. Calysel came limping up with Xerxes' help. Elspeth walked up to him and cast a simple healing spell, "Better now?"

Calysel nodded, "Thank you."

Xerxes slowly moved from where he supported the other man. He handed him his shield.

Elspeth sighed. She walked up to where Jenny stood staring around them in shock, "Hey. Not everything here is nice and wants to play with you alright?" _Her view of the world is so naïve. How can someone be so sheltered? Calladel did say they were from another time but she's so sheltered._ She looked at Caidence. _He looks like he's never seen blood or death before in his life._ She approached him, "You alright?"

He glanced at her. He looked sick at the sight of blood even though it wasn't a person that was the one bleeding, "Yeah."

"You two may come from another time but most everything in this world can and will eat you if you give it the opportunity," Elspeth warned darkly.

Jenny nodded. She still appeared to be shocked into silence. Elspeth sighed and shook her head, "Let's camp out here tonight. As Ilna said, there's plenty of food." She motioned to the dead baloth lying in front of them.

Everyone nodded they're agreement.

Elspeth looked around, "Xerxes, El, get wood for a fire. Calysel you aren't going anywhere." She turned to Jewel, "Do you have a way of making a fire? I can't do fire."

"I think so-"

"I have a bomb," Ilna grinned madly.

"We don't need a bomb," Elspeth shook her head, "Just a match would work."

"Oh. Boring!" Ilna flopped onto the ground and pulled Jenny and Caidence against her, "Besides, these two at least need sleep."

"I'm not tired," Jenny mumbled. Her voice was colored with exhaustion.

"Really?" Ilna asked, "Says the girl that's practically falling asleep now."

"I'm hungry," Jenny whined.

 _Maybe that's part of the reason they're still so naïve. It's not like Ilna holds them holds them accountable. I doubt any of the others do either._ Elspeth shook her head, "Dinner will be a bit. If you fall asleep before it is done then one of us will wake you up." Caidence was already at least half asleep. Elspeth walked up to the baloth and using her magic purged it's meat of any possible disease or illness. "Calysel come here."

He walked up to her. He was much more steady but obviously still uncomfortable. Elspeth wasn't sure if he was in pain or just uncomfortable. When wounds were magically healed so soon after opening it usually led to a stiff tight feeling in the muscles. However sometimes worse side effects did crop up on occasion so Elspeth was going to check him again. She did a quick magical scan of his body, "Your muscles are just going to be tight for a little bit. Keep moving and it'll loosen up. Just don't strain anything."

Calysel nodded, "Thanks again."

"No problem."

"This enough firewood?" Xerxes grunted as he set a very large amount of wood down on the ground. El brought out a similar if not larger amount in silence.

"More than enough," Elspeth nodded. Jewel started a fire and El cut up some of the baloth, "This meat won't keep well."

"Then we'll deal with it somehow," Elspeth shook her head.

"We could burn it!" Ilna suggested excitedly.

"No," Elspeth gave her a hard look, "That'll burn down the forest as well. I don't want to be responsible for a forest fire."

"Oh," Ilna sighed.

Elspeth closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath, "I'll deal with it."

El finished cutting off the meat they were going to use and Elspeth walked up to it. She put her hand against the side of the creature and it exploded in a bright flash of white light. The light blinded everyone but her for a moment, "Alright. We're going to eat and then you all are going to sleep. I'll be on watch and make sure nothing sneaks up on us."

"You should sleep too," Jewel said.

Elspeth continued as though she hadn't spoken, "Someone get the fire started."


	8. Chapter 8

Elspeth gritted her teeth, "Demon."

He smirked. His bright red eyes studied her confidently. He was confident but there wasn't a shred of overconfidence in his attitude. He knew exactly what he was dealing with and exactly how to overcome the obstacles in his current path. His black hair was mostly out of his face but wisps of it fell into his eyes. The armor he wore was silver and black and he wore a long dark purple almost black cloak over it. His black pants were tucked loosely into armored boots. The turtleneck he wore under the chestplate had no sleeves but instead he wore long gloves. He had a single gauntlet on his left arm.

"Kurai, Shadow of the Mind," Xerxes recited.

"What does that mean?" Jenny asked curiously.

"He's a demon," Caidence said, "Elspeth said so."

"Well I know that," Jenny shrugged, "But what does Shadow of the Mind mean?"

"He excels at the manipulation of his victim's minds until they believe absolutely every word he says. Demons all have powers over the mind but his are unrivaled."

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. He eyed Elspeth carefully, "What's the matter, Avenger? Did you expect a demon to look a little less human? A little easier to destroy." His voice seemed to echo in everyone's head with a melodic hypnotic tone, "Will you have difficulty destroying me now that you've met your first demon face to face?" He was extremely human in appearance. Except his eyes were a bright red. They were more red than any human's eyes could be. It would be easy for any human to get drawn into his voice and his eyes. Elspeth however was not entirely human. "Enough," she leveled her sword at him. The tip of it barely scraped against his neck.

He laughed, "Tell me, Daughter of Rheah. Why do you think only humans have access to an afterlife? Why is it that only humans can go to the five outer realms? Do you know the truth of the other intelligent species?"

Elspeth's eyes narrowed, "Like I can trust a word that comes out of your mouth."

Kurai ducked under her precise swing, "You're surprisingly slow with that." He caught the next swing. It sliced into his hand but the blood that rose around the wound was not red. It was black. "It's because every single intelligent species that now inhabits this world was human. The creator goddess created humans out of stardust and empty space." His grip on her sword blade tightened, preventing her from removing it from his grasp, "The humans then created the Havniil and every other race that currently exists. So only humans have access to the outer realms. The others die a cold death. They live lives of emptiness and lack any sort of purpose. They have nowhere to go but the limbo of nothingness. Dokuri makes this so. It is her job to keep every realm separate. Every realm is disconnected-"

"That's enough Kurai."

The demon turned, letting go of Elspeth's blade, "Michael and David. How nice of you to come visit me."

"Leave the Daughter of Rheah alone," Michael had a large double bladed sword that he wielded with surprising ease.

"The Avenger's Michael and David. Ranked below Rafael who is Rheah's right hand," Xerxes shook his head. His eyes glowed with awe but Elspeth noticed that something about it seemed false. It seemed forced. Her eyes narrowed.

"Michael. David. Wait," the two angelic beings stared at her in surprise. Elspeth turned her gaze away from them, "What about the rift, Kurai?"

He gave her a sly smirk over his shoulder, "What about the rift, Lady Elspeth?"

"You gave out false information didn't you. You were there when Calladel told me that it was their ticket home weren't you?" Elspeth studied him carefully.

"Oh," he almost purred, "You are sharp aren't you? However I must tell you that I was not the only one listening in. I was also not the one that told him the incorrect information. I did however clear his mind of whoever gave him that information as that was my part of the deal." He smirked and turned his attention back to Michael and David, "Come to punish me for my sins?" He snickered, "I can take you two on."

"And what about us?" Jewel asked coldly. She loaded up her shotgun and watched him over it. She flicked her wrist and it snapped back into place.

Kurai glanced at them. Elspeth saw a flash of uncertainty in his eyes for a split second before his face hardened, "That depends on whether or not you want to fight me."

"We won't be fighting you," David corrected, "Rheah ordered us to banish you for however many eternities it takes for you to fade from existence or for you to change."

Kurai smirked, "Rheah's always cheating." He met the Avengers' gazes and opened his arms wide, "Banish me then. Since it is the power and right of an Avenger and only an Avenger to purge the world of all the wrong that afflicts it."

"Only an Avenger?" Jenny asked.

"The Avengers and the Slayers, Umbral's twisted version of an Avenger, are the only beings from Luxaeous or Umbral that are allowed to intervene directly with the world," David explained while Michael set up the banishment ritual.

Jenny nodded, "Okay. That makes sense."

"You are prohibited from using _any_ human being to escape this banishment..." Michael began the ritual. Elspeth would've watched but she was too distracted. ' _However I must tell you I was not the only one listening in. I was also not the one that told him the incorrect information'._ Kurai's words rang in her head. She didn't fully believe him but something about the way he'd said it made it difficult to disbelieve. His voice had lacked the singsongy hypnotic pattern to it when he had told her that. It could've been a lie to make her paranoid but she was hesitant to ignore it. _Dammit._ She studied Kurai's face as Michael continued with the ritual. He met her gaze and smirked, "I will await what you choose to do with the information I have granted you, Lady Elspeth." He was wrapped in a layer of golden and white light that was like a second skin. The light grew to a blinding brightness and when Elspeth could see again the demon was gone.

"You should go back to the capital," Michael said evenly to the group. Everyone's eyes started to clear as the demon's presence was gone.

Elspeth nodded, "Of course."

"That was kind of disappointing," Xerxes said after they'd walked in silence for a while.

"What was?" Elspeth asked.

"The ritual. I honestly expected something a little more extravagant and it ended up being just a flash of light," Xerxes shrugged.

Elspeth shrugged indifferently, "The form doesn't matter as long as the effect is the same."

"So you really are the daughter of Rheah huh?" Xerxes asked.

Elspeth just nodded simply. _Apparently. Since Michael and David, who apparently know Rheah called me that. I wish being the daughter of some well known angel didn't come with all this...unwanted attention. But it's here so I'm going to use it to fix what I can, and help those I can. I mean being the youngest general ever to be in the empire has to count for something. Is uncertainty inherent in leadership? Is this what leadership feels like?_

"How much longer until we get home?" Jenny asked tiredly.

"Not much longer," Ilna patted her on the back, "Lighten up." There was a pause before the Havniil continued speaking, "Calysel, I think someone needs to be carried."

"Alright."

"Elsepth hold up."

Elspeth turned and watched Calysel lift Caidence onto his back. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a shadow move behind them, "Hold on. Put him down. Jewel, guard Jenny and Caidence."

"What's wrong?" Jewel asked. Calysel obeyed immediately.

"Huh?" Caidence rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked around.

"I don't know," Elspeth whispered, "but keep quiet."

Everyone around her nodded. They had full faith in her ability to make the right call and get all of them out of whatever encounter followed alive. She glanced around again. Jewel stood extremely close to both Caidence and Jenny.

"Ooh an Avenger."

Elspeth turned around and stared around her. The shadows had taken shape.

"Weak Shadow Vampires," El said, "This is going to be interesting. As they're incorporeal, instead of feeding on blood they feed on energy."

"They aren't tough but fighting them is exhausting," Xerxes said.

Elspeth cursed under her breath. _I've read books but nothing about these creatures was ever mentioned other than their home realm. There was nothing on any one individual creature. I'm going into all of this, the world, completely blind._ She took a deep steadying breath and pushed her fear and uncertainty away. _Incorporeal. 'Magic and magic based weapons as well as special metals can have an effect on these creatures but regular weapons will not'_ She opened her eyes, "Anyone that can use combat oriented magic is up front."

El, Xerxes and herself ended up being the only ones able to do so. Jewel stood behind them loading magical bullets into her shotgun but would need time to finish. Ilna crouched next Where Jenny and Caidence were sitting on the ground and was opening a package of some sort with one hand and her teeth. Her other hand rested over one of her many favorite guns. She looked at Calysel, "Help me support this will you?"

"What?" the man stared at her, "I knew you were crazy-"

"It'll be fun," the Havniil grinned.

He swallowed, "Alright but if I die it's your fault."

"We've got Elspeth. I mean she's only the Daughter of Rheah and the best healer in the empire," Ilna shrugged. She loaded the gun while somehow managing to be completely missed by everything that was a part of the chaos around her and keep an eye on Caidence and Jenny at the same time. She jumped onto Calysel's back and balanced on his shoulders. He steadied his shield against the ground as she leveled the explosively enhanced sniper rifle on top of it. He grunted, "You're heavy."

"Sorry about that. Oh well," Ilna grinned. She waited for Xerxes to get out of the way before firing. The force of the recoil would've sent her flying backwards. Instead she backflipped and was back on Calysel's shoulders in an instant with an almost insane grin on her face. Everything in the area of the blast was incinerated.

Elspeth shook her head. No one was hurt in the fight. Once the creatures realized they were completely overpowered they had retreated back into the forest. Everyone was however more exhausted than they should've been with such an easy fight.

Jenny yawned, "Carry me!" It was the first time she'd said anything other than good morning and good night since their encounter with Kurai.

"Alright, alright," Ilna lifted her onto her back while Calysel did the same for Caidence who had managed to fall asleep in the middle of the fight. Ilna shook her head, "You're so spoiled." Jenny mumbled something that no one could decipher in response.

Elspeth felt a chill run down her spine as she felt someone's gaze on her. She glanced around casually and saw Xerxes studying her intently. She swallowed and looked around for a moment longer, "It looks as though there's nothing that'll leap out at us in the vicinity. We should be out of the forest by evening tomorrow. We'll be back to the capital in about two or two and a half day's time."

"Alright!" Ilna grinned and the group continued moving until well into the night.

"Well this is as good a place to camp out as any other," Elspeth looked around. They were in a small glade in the forest. Elspeth glanced around. Xerxes was becoming unnerving. Everytime she glanced in his direction he was studying her. It freaked her out. She had no interest in him. _I might just have to do something about him. But what? I mean if he's not a bad guy and just being creepy then it'd be wrong to lash out in any way. But then how do I deal with him? Other than talking to him about it. That's just awkward territory I don't want to tread in._ She sighed, "It looks clear. I'm going to take a look around."

"Mind if I come along?"

Elspeth turned to Xerxes, "Not at all. As long as you're quiet."

"Of course," Xerxes nodded.

Elspeth led the way through the forest.

"What do you plan to do when you get back to the capital?"

"I'm a general. I'm going to do my job," Elspeth answered simply.

"Duh. Alright. Dumb question," Xerxes kept his voice low and kept a look out for any sort of creature that could think of them as a nice snack.

Elspeth sighed, "Why do you keep staring at me?" _So much for not talking to him about it but he walked right into it so it's not as awkward as it could be._

"Huh? You're the daughter of Rheah," Xerxes shrugged.

 _And that somehow makes it perfectly normal? I'm used to stares. I am not used to this._ "Alright," Elspeth rolled her eyes, "but please refrain from doing so in the future."

"Of course," Xerxes nodded.

 _Only the most widely known, revered and powerful of them._ Elspeth cursed under her breath. Once they finished checking out the surrounding area they returned to the others. Elspeth sat with her back against a tree and stared up into the sky. She couldn't see much of it but she wasn't looking to see it. _I still haven't figured out how exactly I'm going to take down the Onyx Trade companies. I've planned as far as gaining popularity which isn't hard. And how am I Rheah's daughter if I was born on a whole other world? It doesn't make any sense. Angels_ _ **cannot**_ _planeswalk. But even Michael and David think I am. Now they've basically had it confirmed for them and the entire empire will know the moment we walk through those gates back into the capital. And what about Jenny and Caidence? How are they supposed to get home? They can't live here. They aren't used to life here and they never really will be. Even if they are stuck here for the rest of their lives. And then there's whatever force was listening in on my conversation with Calladel. I don't think it was Kurai. Now that I've put some thought into it, it wasn't the same aura as his. He was more powerful and darker. How have I managed to add so many things to my list of things to fix? Is there just too much to do? Is there too much for anyone to fix on this world? And what if I can't fix any of it?_

 _Relax Elspeth. Have faith in yourself._

 _That's easier said than done. It's not like I can use my magic to instill confidence. No. Confidence is a face._ Elspeth gritted her teeth in frustration.

 _Elspeth. Relax. Your confidence will come to you naturally over time._

Elspeth sighed. _Fine. Fine._ She took a deep breath. _I'll just focus on one thing at a time. Right now the top priority is to get those two home before they die._ She watched Jenny and Caidence sleep. They always rested with Ilna and occasionally Calysel. Most often Jenny used Ilna as a pillow and Caidence used her as a pillow. This night however it appeared to be the other way around. Elspeth shrugged, "As long as they sleep."

"They aren't the only ones that need sleep," El's voice cut through the silence.

"I could say the same to you though," Elspeth looked up at her.

El shrugged, "Then I guess we're in similar positions. You do realize we can't protect them forever. Jewel has mentioned taking them to an organization called the Black Lotus. However she assumed that you'd want to meet the leader of the organization before you allowed them to be taken out of the custody of the church."

Elspeth nodded, "Of course I would."

El nodded, "Alright. I'll let her know." The mysterious Havniil disappeared.

 _I thought they were in Calladel's custody. Apparently they were picked up by the church._ Elspeth sighed. _For being a general I'm pretty ill informed. I'm going to_ _ **have**_ _to fix that._


	9. Chapter 9

"ELSPETH!" Kaious greeted her at the gate of the city.

Elspeth sighed, "Hi."

Xerxes glanced at her, "Who's this?"

"A friend," Elspeth said vaguely. Over the week and a half it had taken to reach the city all he had done was make her more and more uncomfortable.

"By the way, Elspeth," Kaious said, "There's this guy that's asked for your presence. He said whenever's best for you but he also said as soon as possible."

"Alright. Who?"

"Um...well," Kaious paused. He looked around, "I'll tell you about him later. Anyway," he changed the subject quickly, "it looks as though you guys are exhausted so I'll stop standing between you and the gate. The emperor also wants to give you his sincerest apologies for the inaccurate information he supplied you with."

"You'd think the city worships you," Jewel muttered.

"She's the daughter of Rheah," Xerxes said.

"As if that makes it all okay and acceptable," Elspeth muttered darkly.

Kaious glanced at her, "Oh yeah, and Eldric wants to talk to you later."

"Alright," none of her companions seemed to have heard her. Elspeth noticed Ilna give Kaious the tiniest nod. She shrugged and led the way through the city to the emperor's palace.

"Elspeth." He looked and sounded relieved, "I hope no one was lost..."

"No," Elspeth shook her head, "Everything was taken care of."

"Michael and David confirmed that she's-"

"Nothing," Elspeth finished firmly. She fixed Xerxes with a hard glare, "The rift is not their ticket home. I'm going to speak with the church." She glared at Xerxes again as she turned towards the door.

"We're gonna go hang out in an inn," Ilna said as Elspeth left the room.

Elspeth waved her hand in acknowledgment.

"Elspeth."

Elspeth turned at the sound of her name. Just inside the shadows of the palace a man was standing. Everything about him was pale. His orange eyes were the only color in his face. He wore a black outfit. His armor was silver though not polished to the point of being reflective as most of the military's armor was. He wore a chest plate, bracers and boots. Her eyes narrowed. The man had an aura of darkness around him that she found unsettling.

"I'm surprised at how quickly you can see into other's auras, Lady Elspeth."

"It's just Elspeth," Elspeth said evenly.

"Of course," he smirked knowingly.

"Since you called me Elspeth to get my attention I'm going to assume you knew that already and are just being difficult?" Elspeth asked.

He nodded, "I would introduce myself but I'm known by many names depending on where I am at."

"Planeswalker?" Elspeth hissed quietly.

He nodded, "If I were to introduce myself as Sorin Markov would you say you recognized the name?"

"No."

"And what if I were to introduce myself as Crimson Eclipse. Would you recognize me then?"

Elspeth's eyes widened in shock, "What?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

He nodded, "As I thought. The name has come even this far into the empire."

"What do you want then, Sorin?" Elspeth decided to not let the conversation get too off topic.

"Well, my question for you is do you know what the Black Lotus do?"

"No." Elspeth said.

"Ah, we are bodyguards in the form of assassins." He nodded, "As you are the daughter of Rheah, the youngest general in the history of the empire, the effective head of the church, the liaison of both the church and the military to the emperor himself, and a planeswalker assassination is a very real threat for you."

"And you're here to make sure that doesn't happen?"

Sorin nodded, "After all it would be a shame if you were to end up dead in some dark alley when you have much in store for your future."

Elspeth's eyes narrowed, "No."

He smirked, "Sorry. But I'll be watching the shadows at your back whether you want me to or not." He disappeared into the shadows around the palace.

Elspeth gritted her teeth. She turned on her heel and stalked towards the church. _Well since the Black Lotus are bodyguards and assassins they'd probably be able to look after Jenny and Caidence better than the church can. Not that the church can't but I'd rest easier if they were in more capable hands._ "Hey."

"Elspeth," a healer nodded to her.

She walked up to the head healer. She never considered herself a member of the church. Worshiping an Avenger, not even an angel, had never made sense to her. "Hello. Would you be kind enough to give me custody over Jenny and Caidence?"

The healer looked at her sideways, "Do you have your own place now?"

Elspeth nodded, "Yeah. I do actually." She felt her cheeks flush bright red. _Not really. But they won't be in my custody for very long anyway. I'll be transferring them to the Lotus. I just doubt the church that happens to revere Rheah would appreciate their charges being transferred directly to an assassin's guild._

Elspeth yawned and stared at the wall in front of her, "Kaious."

"Huh?" He looked at her in surprise, "I thought you came here to read. Why are you staring at the wall?"

Elspeth glanced at him, "How are Jenny and Caidence?"

"You would know better than me. You do have the master of the guild following you around after all."

Elspeth narrowed her eyes, "And I'm too busy to-"

"You're staring at a wall," Kaious reminded her, "If you have that kind of time then I'm sure you can spare a few minutes for a walk through town."

She glared at him, "Seriously?"

He shrugged, "I'm just saying. You have been staring at the wall since transferring the two of them into the custody of the guild plenty of hours ago."

"And you were the last one to talk to them," Elspeth insisted.

"Well they were fine then. Tired but fine."

"Alright. And did anything seem off?"

"Like how?"

"Come with me." She got to her feet and led him out of the library. She stopped once she was sure that there wasn't anyone around to eavesdrop, "Kurai said someone gave the emperor the false information. He also said that someone wasn't him."

"And you believe him? He's a demon isn't he?" Kaious asked curiously.

Elspeth nodded, "There was nothing hypnotic about his voice or eyes or tone or anything when he said it. The emperor wouldn't know because Kurai's part of the deal was to clear the emperor's memory of who gave him that information." _I'm not sure I believe that part but it's all the information I have at the moment. It's probably better that I share everything I know with him if he's going to help me get to the bottom of this. Who would be interested in Jenny and Caidence...maybe it's not them but what they have with them. The emperor had said that Caidence had a piece of the ancient weapon on his person._ "Whoever they are they might be after what brought the two of them here in the first place."

"The-"

Elspeth nodded before he could finish, "That would be the most logical explanation."

Kaious swallowed nervously, "What do you plan to do?"

"I don't know yet," Elspeth said. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "The two of them, and therefore what they have on them, are under the protection of the Black Lotus Assassins. That means that at the very least we have more time to get them home. I need to know how the device works. But without all the pieces that's impossible. No one knows how the device works because to gather the pieces is to activate the weapon." She growled softly.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"We're going to..." Elspeth sighed, "I don't know. I have no idea what we're going to do. We are going to look after the two kids until we figure out what to do to send them back."

 _You could kill them. Their bodies are still in their time. Or you can bring about an apocalypse. That would send every foreign being adrift and they would theoretically be returned to their bodies._

Elspeth sighed, "C'mon. Let's head back." _No way in hell am I going to kill them. And I'm not going to deal with a theoretical possibility. I will not act until I have a definite solution._ She walked back to the church. It was basically where she lived and therefore where she slept.

"La-Elspeth."

Elspeth turned in surprise. A guard stood behind her. She banished all the doubts from her mind and nodded, "Yes?"

"There appears to be something wrong at the Ravenheart mansion."

"What kind of wrong?"

"I don't know. There's a giant shadow hovering above it and maniacal cackling can be heard around it."

Elspeth took a deep breath, "Show me." _Great. Can't I get any sleep these days? No. I'm a general. Of course not._

"Lady Elspeth. How nice to meet you!" She stared in shock. The mistress of the Ravenheart household held her own daughter in an uncomfortable position and had a blade to the younger woman's throat, "I've been waiting a long time to finally meet you. I must say, you look ragged." She cackled.

"What are you doing?" Elspeth hissed. She glanced from the woman's daughter to her and back again.

"What does it look like? Summoning a powerful Umbral creature requires a sacrifice or it'll consume you," she sneered.

Elspeth's eyes narrowed. _Kurai? But Michael and David forbade him from using a human to escape his banishment. Wouldn't that be a part of-_

 _Don't wrack you're mind, Lady Elspeth. My only wish is to assist this woman and you in any way I can._

Elspeth growled the tone of the voice, whatever kind of creature it belonged to, contradicted it's words. It was mocking and dark. It definitely wasn't Kurai. The voice was too deep. There was a darker intention behind it as well.

"Come my liege. I am your willing servant for as long as you need my services. I only humbly request your assistance in my goal in return."

"And the sacrifice?"

"Prepared."

The daughter made a small noise in her throat. It was an expression of fear and defiance at the same time.

Elspeth gritted her teeth. She stepped over the boundaries of the magic circle. The mistress turned to her in surprise, "You should've died!"

The creature hissed, "So you are her daughter then! Interrupting a summoning ceremony can be deadly you know." It regained it's confidence, "I can consume you instead."

Elspeth channeled her power into her sword, "Can you really? Consuming a foreign being such as a planeswalker is impossible. Even for a creature of your power. Let her go."

"No! He will be summoned!" the woman snarled.

"Kill the priestess," the creature ordered her, "and I will consider it payment enough."

"Of course, my master," the woman's eyes turned pitch black and her hair rose into a crown around her head. The shadows convulsed around her.

"Why? Why would you summon a monster into the heart of the city?" Elspeth asked.

The woman discarded her daughter and sneered, "Why wouldn't I? We have great plans for the future. You could be a part of them you know."

"Never," Elspeth said evenly. She leveled her sword at the woman. She didn't even know her name but she wasn't going to let this pass. She was going to use her own daughter as a sacrifice in the summoning of some being almost as powerful as a demon. That was all the reason she needed. _I'll do my best not to kill her since I don't know her reasons. But I will not allow this to happen._

"Then die!" The woman leaped forward. The shadows sank through her skin into her body and Elspeth could see the moon suddenly. Shadowy claws raked the air. Elspeth barely managed to get out of the way. The shadows radiated icy cold and the moisture in the air around them froze to tiny ice particles. The woman was still quite a few yards from Elspeth. Given the size of the magic circle the creature must have been enormous and all of it's power had consumed the woman's mind and existence. _She's already dead. It's just using her body as it's vessel. If I don't destroy the body then she might as well have summoned him._ Elspeth snarled, "Alright." She paused and started drawing upon her mana. White and gold wisps of light flowed around her. The woman screeched in agony as the light illuminated the area. Elspeth saw a ruined courtyard. It must have been a beautiful garden before the summoning ceremony drained it of life entirely. She gritted her teeth. The spell would take a while. It was a minor banishment spell that she had only read about but it was the best she could do at the moment. Should the creature attempt to be summoned in by someone else she would deal with it more effectively then.

Her eyes widened as he concentration was suddenly broken. Shadowy claws gripped her arm. They dug into her skin leaving blackened incisions. Her blood ran cold.

"Not so fast, Avenger," the woman's voice was now meshed with the creature.

Elspeth gritted her teeth. She drew on mana and the powerful light that eminated from her demolished the shadowy claws, "So it won't be that easy I see." _I'll just destroy the body then._

 _You'll have to hunt down and then destroy the pieces of the creature that will scatter if you do so._

She snarled, "So be it." She leaped forward, channeling light into her sword. _Was that Kurai just now? Why would he be helping me?_

 _Because you intrigue me, Elspeth. I wish to see how far your light can reach._ She heard him laugh in her head. It was both mocking and genuine at once. _And you aren't going to use me to undo your banishment?_

 _I have no interest in escape at the moment. I am quite content where I am at. However should things get too interesting you can rest assured that I will appear in the mortal world._

 _Great._ Elspeth growled. She sliced downward. Her target managed to dodge enough that she wasn't sliced down the middle but her left arm was sliced off. She not longer had any flesh to speak of beneath her skin. It had all been consumed in the darkness making her completely hollow. Elspeth hissed and created a golden barrier between herself and the shadows. She waded through them towards the woman. It was like wading through knee deep water. She could hear the cries of pain and wrath at the loss of her arm. Elspeth leaped forward and sliced across the torso from the woman's left shoulder to her right hip. She increased the amount of mana she drew from exponentially and the body dissolved in a thousand shards of blackened crystal. The shadows hissed and dispersed.

The Ravenheart heiress was staring at her in shock when the shadows cleared completely. Elspeth knelt down in front of her, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," she nodded, "Thanks, La-Elspeth. Sorry."

"Alright," Elspeth nodded. She got to her feet. She started drawing from mana in an effort to heal the garden that made up the courtyard. She managed to get new grass to grow and the trees to bud, losing their blackened twisted visages. _Am I too trusting? I just took his word for it. He's a demon. If I am too trusting it's my own fault and my price to pay._

 _Look at you. Taking on the problems of the world._

Elspeth sighed. _Kurai. Shut up._

 _Of course. Lady Elspeth._

She looked at the Ravenheart heiress, "Can you walk. If so go up to your room and rest. You'll be fine afterwards."

"Of course." She got to her feet still slightly unsteady and nodded gratefully to Elspeth. She disappeared into the mansion.


	10. Chapter 10

Elspeth yawned and opened her eyes. She was in the library. Stacks of books surrounded her. She sat up and stretched.

"Good morning sleepy head," Kaious was putting some of the books away.

Elspeth looked at him, "Am I too trusting?"

"Trusting?" Kaious looked at her in surprise, "If anything I'd describe you as distrusting."

"Distrusting?" Elspeth cocked her head to the side, "Really?"

He nodded, "Why do you ask?"

Elspeth stared at the wall without really seeing it for a moment, "Kurai."

Kaious looked at her in surprise, "You mean the _demon_ Kurai."

Elspeth nodded, "Yes."

Kaious looked at her, "According to the two kids he was banished by Michael and David."

Elspeth nodded, "He was. However, being a demon he can still see the events that transpire on this realm no matter where he is. I would also assume, though I didn't manage to look into this, that he would not be blocked from his telepathy while banished."

Kaious nodded, "How would he be able to reach you though. I mean if you are the dau- _her_ daughter then wouldn't you be resistant at least to the effects of something from the realm of Umbral?"

"Resistant does not mean that I would not be able to hear him," Elspeth said, "or at least I would assume so."

 _You wouldn't be wrong, Lady Elspeth._

 _How many times do I have to tell you to call me Elspeth?_ Elspeth knew her irritation showed on her face. She looked at Kaious and sighed, "That's all."

"Okay," Kaious nodded. He sat down next to her and picked up a book, "I notice you've been looking into the five outer realms again."

Elspeth shrugged, "It needed to be done. The mistress of the Ravenheart family was attempting to summon _something_ and I have no idea what that something was. It ended up consuming her instead. Probably because I interrupted but she was going to sacrifice her only daughter in the summoning. I wasn't going to let that happen."

Kaious raised an eyebrow, "You do some pretty odd jobs for being a general."

Elspeth shrugged, "I guess."

"Usually they just do a bunch of administrative stuff and you're just on call for whatever strange things happen in the area. You might even get something to do that's somewhere else in the empire."

"I'd rather not," Elspeth said unenthusiastically.

"You'd rather stay in the capital? I thought you wanted to learn everything about this place."

"Yes. I'd rather stay in the capital," Elspeth nodded, "If I have to go somewhere else then it would mostly likely mean that the empire is at war."

"Good point," Kaious nodded. He glanced at her, "The empire rules most of this continent. It's most likely to go to war to defend the neighboring countries from the rift to the south. We are what stands between them and it and we have a mutual protection treaty."

Elspeth looked at him, "That would certainly be most likely. I'm more worried about civil war however."

"Why?" Kaious asked.

"Politics," Elspeth said simply. _Because even the empire's family is split on many things. I hope the emperor heeds my warnings and does not chose Xerxes to be his heir._

Two months passed uneventfully. Jenny and Caidence were thriving in the Black Lotus Inn, helping them with their customers. Things were peaceful and quiet. Elspeth managed to hunt down and destroy five of the eight pieces the creature had split into with Kurai's help. The demon unnerved her but when he wasn't being plain difficult he was quite helpful. Whenever he spoke to her his voice lacked the compelling sing song tone. She still wasn't sure she trusted him but he hadn't lied to her about the pieces of the shadowy creature yet.

 _Hm. There's some serious tension building around the empire as a whole. Even the gods are squabbling._

 _Kurai. I thought the gods were **always** squabbling. _

_It's different this time. More severe. I wouldn't be surprised if they broke out in war._

"War?" Elspeth looked around quickly to make sure no one heard her. Eldric and Kaious were busy speaking amongst each other. She was sitting in an assembly hall. The heir was being chosen on this day in an extravagant ceremony. Everyone else was busy watching the emperor and his three children approach the podium. Elspeth tapped her fingers anxiously. _Not Xerxes. Not Xerxes._

 _Why not?_

 _He wouldn't continue to uphold the policies of gentle strength that the current emperor has worked so hard to put in place. He'd go leaping into war in an instant. AND he's under the influence of a succubus and a demon. The Demon Lord of Pride to be specific._

 _You can identify that much with only a handful of interactions. I'm impressed Lady Elspeth._

 _It's_ _ **just**_ _Elspeth._ Elspeth scowled as his snicker resounded in her head. She knew he antagonized her on purpose.

"You okay? You don't look happy," Kaious was studying her face.

Elspeth shook her head, "I'm fine. Just...anxious."

 _You lie quite a lot for being the daughter of the Lady of Justice._

 _I've never claimed to be some maiden of honesty so I don't see how that can be so surprising._

 _You sound angry. Don't like being compared to your mother?_

 _This has nothing to do with my mother._

 _You are the daughter of Rheah, the archangel that enforces justice and the granddaughter of Ivory the Guardian God of all that is good and right in the world and yet you are as compulsive a liar as I am._

 _I am human am I not?_ Elspeth sighed. The demon was definitely frustrating but he had also shown no interest in leaving her alone no matter how many times she'd demanded he do so. His presence in her mind was something she'd had to get used to. He _could_ not doubt easily take control of her and get her to bring him back into the world and yet the worst he'd done so far was annoy her. She most definitely did not trust him and didn't think she ever would. His assistance however was invaluable. _You are the Demon Lord of Envy are you not? Why waste time with an angel that is at the very least resistant to your ploys?_

 _You...entertain me. Envy is a very fickle master. It is true that I am basically jealousy incarnate but why bother just playing games. I have bigger plans in mind._

 _Those bigger plans are?_

 _World domination._ Elspeth could hear the sarcasm and satirical amusement in his voice as it echoed inside her head. Her eyes narrowed. The emperor was still speaking on the progress they had made since his father had died. _I somehow doubt you want world domination. That sounds more like Pride or Greed. You are Envy. What is it you're really after?_

 _Would it be too far of a stretch to say I want a friend?_ She heard him laugh in her head and knew he was playing with her.

"I have thought long and hard on who would become my heir," Elspeth noticed Xerxes looking smug and confident.

 _He's first born. He does not see any reason he shouldn't be emperor. In his mind it is his right._

 _Are you in his head?_ Elspeth watched the other two children carefully. Angel was staring at the ground tapping the fingers of his right hand against the back of his left hand. Nadia stood with an almost defiant look on her face. She glanced at Xerxes and then looked back at the crowd of military officials and aristocrats gathered in the hall.

 _Of course I am. There's no reason why I wouldn't be._

Elspeth sighed.

 _In case you're wondering Nadia is planning on rebelling against her older brother should he be named heir. She has already gathered her allies. Just in case._

 _Rebel? Against Xerxes?_

 _Only if he is named heir. She's spent her life proving to her father that she is the better fit. She's both gentle and strong. She spent her life molding herself into her father's ideal heir because she was afraid of what her older brother would do if he were given power._

 _He's always been power hungry?_

 _Not really. He did not see the Havniil the family took in as equals and scorned his sister for having befriended one. He puts on a show of gentle warmth when his father is present._

Elspeth watched the two siblings closely. Xerxes wasn't worried. He did not see his sister as any sort of threat to him becoming the heir.

"Nadia will be the next leader of the empire."

Elspeth watched Xerxes whip around to face his father. He bit his tongue and nodded to his sister, "Then I will follow you. Sister."

Nadia nodded coolly, "Thank you. Xerxes."

 _You could cut the tension between those two with a knife._

 _Kurai. Shut up._ Elspeth got to her feet with the other five generals. She saw a schism in the empire already forming. Three of the six generals looked furious at the emperor's choice. Many of the aristocracy appeared to approve but the Empress was also receiving very dark looks.

"The generals shall serve their new Empress to their deaths if necessary." The highest ranking general said evenly. His eyes glittered with fury but he hid it well under a veil of calm.

The other five repeated the oath of servitude.

Nadia nodded. Her gaze lingered on Elspeth longer than the others.

The ceremony ended not long after that.

"This isn't going to end well," Kaious said as the left. He had visibly relaxed the moment they'd left the suffocating tension behind.

"It didn't matter who the emperor chose," Eldric said evenly.

Elspeth noticed Sorin Markov standing nearby in the shadows of an alley. He watched her both protectively and curiously. She still didn't think she needed an assassin as a body guard but the vampire wouldn't let up so she'd given in. Suddenly a portal opened practically in front of the group. Elspeth grabbed Kaious by the back of his collar and pulled him away from the portal as what appeared to be a human stumbled out. Instantly she put her hand on her sword. The man had his half drawn in the same instant.

 _Incubus. They've had an interesting influx of...defectors._

 _Defectors?_

 _They're are two factions of both Incubus and Succubus. The "good" ones and the "bad" ones. One faction's leader is an old friend of Rheah's. She leads both the "good" Succubi and Incubi. The other faction is not allied. The Incubi work under the Demon Lord of Pride, Azazel. The Succubi work under either the Demon Lord of Wrath or the Demon Lord of Lust depending on how much they enjoy murder._

Elspeth's eyes narrowed as she studied the man in front of her, "If you tell me what you're doing here and you do not lie then there is no need to fight." He was injured and appeared to have been running from something. His skin was bronze colored and his hair was dark brown, maybe black. His eyes were a light silvery grey. It wasn't a particularly odd coloration.

"I don't necessarily have a goal." He looked up and met Elspeth's gaze. She saw determination and defiance. Her eyes narrowed, "Your name?"

"Caedrus," he said evenly.

She nodded, "Go then, Caedrus."

 _You're awfully trusting Lady Elspeth._

 _Kurai. Shut it._ Elspeth removed her hand from her sword.

"Are you sure about that?" Eldric asked.

Elspeth nodded, "Yes.

 _Are you sure?_

 _Yes. Would you stop-_

 _I'm not questioning you. You are._

 _Kurai. That's enough._ Elspeth turned on her heel and stalked to the library.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're allowing him the ally with the daughter of RHEAH?"

"One minute Azazel," Kurai stepped forward. He knew Onyx, the Guardian Goddess of his own realm as well as the embodiment of everything wrong with the world, favored him above all other denizens of her realm. He had listened in amusement as the Demon Lord of Pride attempted to "reason" with the goddess. Now he decided he would step in and correct him in his inappropriate phrasing of his current relationship with the half angel. "I have not allied with Lady Elspeth. There is a difference between allying and using." He smirked, "I could make just as much of a fuss for you trying to win over the single descendant of Hasianna." Hasianna was quite the fickle being indeed. There was only one guardian deity that could rely on her allegiance and that was Medius. "Yet you are the on causing a commotion over something as small as a simple tool." Kurai nearly grinned, "Are you...jealous?"

"Never," Azazel snarled.

"Besides. Can you not be satisfied with the emperor's eldest son?" Kurai asked.

"His sister was chosen above him he is-"

"Useless?" Kurai scoffed, "What? When did you start giving pawns up so easily? Rebellions occur in split kingdoms all the time. If someone is not happy with the rulership and can gather enough allies then they can start a rebellion." He smirked, "In the light of what has happened to poor little Xerxes, sowing the seeds of poisonous envy would not be hard."

"That one's mine. You already have your angel," Azazel snarled. He didn't know how Kurai, who had been human unlike all the other Demon Lords managed to get so many pawns so easily and so quickly. Yet he had no real use for any of them. Not even he could figure out Kurai's plan. On top of that the goddess so obviously favored him. Before that little maggot had come along Azazel had been her favorite. _No. I will not let that wretch win. If I succumb to jealousy he will win._ "What about inciting a war amongst the gods," he turned his attention back to the guardian goddess. Prideful though he may be he was not above kissing up to the goddess if it was necessary.

"Yes...how is that going?" Kurai asked curiously.

"This conversation has nothing-"

"Azazel," Onyx spoke for the first time since he had approached her. Her black soulless eyes studied him coldly, "He may speak if he wishes."

Azazel nodded quickly, "Of course."

Her long black hair faded into shadows and her fingers were long, sharp, deadly claws.

"Is there anything you need us to do to prepare for the coming war?" Kurai asked.

"Gather all forces under you and prepare them to fight any and every possible enemy," Onyx said simply. She smirked, "That is all for now. Kurai stay. Azazel. You may go."

The demon nodded and left.

"What about the angel? How is she...doing?" Onyx asked.

"Lady Elspeth is...proving resilient," Kurai shrugged, "However if I continue to be of assistance to her then it shouldn't be much longer."

"Good. You may leave."

Kurai nodded and walked away. He left the area and went back to the outer rim of Umbral. He looked around at the many mirrors into the world of the living. These portals were scattered throughout the realm and throughout any realm but every creature of Umbral knew these were his. Unlike the other demon lords Kurai preferred to wander the realm instead of sulking in a citadel. He smirked. _And even the Goddess herself has succumb to envy. It's amazing what emotions can do. However, unfortunately Onyx, Elspeth isn't going to you. I have my own plans for her and they have nothing to do with you._

"An assassination attempt?" Elspeth asked in surprise. _It shouldn't really surprise me given the capital seems to be split in half between her and her older brother._

"Yes. The Heiress has chosen you to be her body guard until things mellow down." The highest ranking general was not fond of his subordinate. Elspeth knew why he hated her. She was much too relaxed for his preferences and her different sense of justice and penchant for showing mercy was something he saw as a weakness. Elspeth nodded, "I'll go see her then. General."

He nodded slowly to her but his eyes glittered with frustration and hatred.

Elspeth turned on her heel and walked down the hall. She left the administration building and headed to the palace. Nadia was waiting for her in the entry hall, "Elspeth. Thanks."

"No problem," Elspeth nodded, "Anything specific you need me to do other than protect you?"

"Actually, could you have Eldric inform my allies that my brother is missing?" Nadia asked.

Elspeth cocked her head to the side and nodded.

 _He's outside the city, meeting with none other than Azazel. They're buddying up to take down his sister who is now your charge._

 _Great._ Elspeth found Eldric relatively quickly, "Tell a couple scouts to find Xerxes. He's missing."

Eldric nodded, "Anything else?"

"Prepare those you know you can trust for civil war," Elspeth shrugged.

Eldric stared at her, "W-What?"

"The scouts are ordered to find Xerxes but report back without interacting with him," Elspeth said patiently, "Send Kaious actually. And that new guy."

"Aleris?" Eldric asked.

Elspeth nodded. She was terrible at remembering people's names for the first few weeks after meeting them. "And prepare Nadia's allies for civil war."

Eldric nodded, having gotten over his initial shock.

Elspeth sighed and rubbed her temples. She returned to the palace.

"Elspeth," Nadia nodded to her. Clarity stood next to Nadia calmly and regarded Elspeth curiously.

"Yes?" Elspeth asked.

"The rifts to the south are becoming more and more active. It won't be long until it rips open wider than it has before. This is a really bad time for war," Clarity said before Nadia could speak.

Elspeth glanced at her in surprise, "The rifts are opening wider?"

 _Actually they are. Ivory and Onyx are mobilizing their surrogates for war. However I cannot partake because Michael and David so kindly banished me._

Elspeth hissed.

"If the outer realms begin to wage war here-"

"The entire world could be ripped apart," Elspeth finished Clarity's sentence darkly. Her bright blue eyes narrowed. The blue color slowly faded into a bright gold, "And Xerxes wants civil war in the empire."

Nadia nodded.

"ELSPETH!"

Elspeth turned to see Kaious and Aleris racing across the palace courtyard through the single window in the room. They were followed by flitting shadows. She turned to where Sorin hovered in the doorway, "If you are my guard then do as I say."

"Of course," Sorin nodded dutifully. His eyes glittered knowingly as he waited for her commands.

"Deal with what's chasing the two of them." Elspeth turned to Clarity, "Take the Havniil that stay here to the Black Lotus Inn. Tell them Elspeth is entrusting them to their care. If you cannot fight then stay with them. If you can fight then you will return and do exactly as I say."

Clarity nodded and disappeared.

"Take Angel with you!" Nadia called after her. Clarity's ear flicked to signal she'd heard. Elspeth turned to Nadia, "Eldric has already notified your allies about Xerxes. However we're going to have to warn them about the rift as well."

Nadia whistled, "Damn. For having no field experience you're quick on your feet."

Elspeth pushed down her embarrassment and just nodded in acknowledgment. Sorin returned accompanying Kaious and Aleris.

"Xerxes is already on the move for the capital," Kaious panted. He sent Shadow Vampires and Wraith after us."

Elspeth nodded, "So he has allied himself with Umbral?"

 _Azazel. He's merged with Azazel and therefore has command over the demon's forces._

"Elspeth. What'll we do about the rift?" Nadia asked.

Elspeth looked at her. _Damn. Empress is her job but she's never faced a crisis like this-_

 _Just do what you deem to be right. It doesn't matter if you're the power behind the throne at the moment as long as you relinquish the throne back to her once the crisis is averted._

Elspeth took a deep breath. She turned to Sorin, "Have your assassins go to the rift. They will be accompanied by a portion of the Mikirran military."

Sorin nodded.

"Are you sure?" Kaious asked, "What about Xerxes?"

"I'm sending the majority of the mages to the rift, namely the Dawnfeather family. Those that stay with us will be more than enough to deal with Xerxes."

"My brother's weakness is the belief that he is invincible," Nadia explained, "He is strong, nearly indomitably so, but he is vulnerable to magic. He has never seen a use for magic."

Kaious nodded, "That makes sense."

Clarity returned, "They have been safely dropped off with the Black Lotus."

"Good," Elspeth nodded. She turned to Sorin, "Leave them in the care of Jenny and Caidence."

"You're trusting those two with-"

"Yes." Elspeth said evenly, "They are inexperienced but they are not helpless."

Eldric walked in with the Heiress of the Dawnfeather family and the Ravenheart family's head. The second oldest son of the Blazingstar family stood with them. "My mother will follow Xerxes but a few others and I are yours to command," he said with a confident smirk.

Elspeth nodded, "Good." She took a deep breath, "Eldric. You will go with Sorin and his assassins to the rift. Salliessa take the mages of your family and go with them."

The Dawnfeather heiress cocked her head to the side for a moment before nodding dutifully.

Elspeth looked around, "Amaryllis, split the mages of your family between the two forces."

"Their knowledge of the creatures of Umbral would be invaluable," Sorin commented dryly.

Elspeth gave him a hard look but did not comment. She turned to the Blazingstar boy, "What's your name?"

"Ciro," he nodded to Elspeth.

"How many do you mean by a few?" Nadia asked.

"My little sister and a good portion of our..." he paused searching for a word. Eventually he sighed, "Pets and my friends."

Nadia looked at him expectantly.

"Of which there are seven," Ciro added.

Elspeth nodded, "Alright." _The Blazingstar family is known for their martial skills and mastery over electricity magic._ "You'll take your mages with the force that will combat Xerxes."

"Great!" Ciro nodded excitedly.

Elspeth turned to Sorin, "Go to the rift. Expect a lot of them." She nodded to those she was bringing with her, including Nadia and Clarity, "Come with me." She strode confidently through the halls of the palace towards the barracks.


	12. Chapter 12

"How is the angel?"

"She's fine," Sorin shrugged, "Why again do you want her to survive this particular apocalypse?"

"She could very well make a fine ally in the coming turmoil."

"You're insane, Dragon. She does what she wants."

"Even so. She is not without honor nor is she one to turn her back on a perceived duty."

"So you're going to manipulate her too?"

"Not entirely."

"So somewhat," Sorin asked. He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say. Ugin."

"Ivory. This could destroy the world!" Rheah snarled angrily. She had never been one for formalities and Ivory was no exception. He may be the god of her realm but she was not going to tolerate his stupidity.

"And when Onyx invades the world they will be powerless!" Ivory glared at his daughter angrily, "You must learn your place Rheah."

Rheah met his gaze defiantly, "I know where my place is." She crossed her arms over her chest, "And what about Dokuri's prophecy? Are you going to completely disregard it?"

"Dokuri is wrong!" Ivory insisted.

"Dokuri has _never been_ wrong!" Rheah shot back. She grabbed her father by the collar of his shiny steel armor, "You cannot see the future. She sees every possible time line."

"The world cannot defend itself from the rifts that will open," Scitheros reminded the Avenger calmly.

"They're obviously doing fine," Rheah pointed to the pool where Elspeth was handling the situation quite handily. That was half because of Kurai's unexpected yet not entirely unwanted assistance as well as the vampire Sorin Markov and his assassins. There weren't many of them, only eight, but they were each powerful in their own way.

"According to Dokuri's prophecy-"

"You _can't_ tell me her prophecy was wrong and then go and _site_ it at me Ivory," Rheah snapped.

"Prepare your avengers for war!" Ivory roared in rage.

Rheah sneered at him, "Sure." She stalked out of the god's hall angrily.

Elspeth growled. She stood next to Nadia. Clarity stood on the Empress' other side with her Diamond Blades attached to a belt at her waist. The blades were crystalline and translucent but stronger than steel. They were magically enchanted to be able to absorb and reflect any magic they were hit directly with.

Xerxes walked up to them. He radiated power and was surrounded by thick black shadows. One of his eyes was opaque black while the other was still normal. Behind him stood three of the generals, just as corrupted and malformed as he was, and an army of shadowy dark creatures. Xerxes grinned madly, "I could've brought greatness to this empire." His voice was an amalgam of two separate voices.

"You would've only brought ruin," Nadia said evenly.

Xerxes cackled, "You're a coward. You always were afraid to take risks weren't you, Sister?"

Nadia pulled her lance out of the ground and spun it before pointing it at him. The ribbon separating the blade from the shaft was a light blue with abstract purple designs sown into it. Her gaze was hard, "Allowing you to become emperor would've spelled the end of everything our father and his father before him worked so hard to create."

"They were weak," Xerxes sounded insane. Elspeth glanced at Nadia. For having panicked at first her confidence was obvious. She knew her brother was dangerous and his martial prowess combined with the magical abilities of a demon lord would probably be the biggest challenge she would face. Xerxes sent a wave of shadows in their direction.

Elspeth swept them aside with a mana powered beam of light. Unlike the demon lord she drew from the land. The demon lord had immense magical power but could only draw from himself and Xerxes.

"Damned angel," Xerxes hissed, "I'll turn you to dust."

"You're welcome to try," Elspeth said evenly.

 _Careful Elspeth. Azazel was Onyx's favorite and not without reason. He's ruthless._ Kurai's voice echoed in her head. He watched from the realm he resided in. Elspeth was powerful and he had no doubt she could survive the encounter but he had no desire to lose her to Azazel. The rival demon lord had the ability to spread his corruption with a single touch. Kurai knew Elspeth would have a significant resistance to such an effect but he might just have to intervene on her behalf. That wouldn't please Onyx much but hopefully the goddess would too busy with her own war to notice it should it be necessary.

Xerxes sent his army first. He kept the three generals beside him. He was smart tactically speaking. Elspeth let Nadia and the others deal with the horde. She skirted around it and met the highest ranking general head on. The other two tried to flank her from her right and left sides. She successfully fended off the three of them but was forced to remain entirely defensive.

Michael and David appeared on either side of her, blocking blows from two generals.

Elspeth twisted her blade and used it to pin the highest ranking general's arm to his back. She placed her hand against the man's back, between his shoulder blades. He was just as corrupt, if not more so, as Xerxes. A symbol appeared on his back and the man screeched in agony. The shadows stopped flowing around him and he writhed before falling still. Michael and David had taken care of the other two just as handily.

"Useless," Xerxes cursed.

Elspeth met his gaze, "And that is why you cannot rule. You don't understand what ruling a kingdom is truly about."

Xerxes sneered, "Oh really? What would you know? You have privilege just by virtue of your birth. Everyone would grovel at your feet."

"Lady Elspeth," Michael and David nodded and disappeared.

Elspeth sighed. _Those two need to lighten up._ She met Xerxes gaze, "Logic and, more importantly, morals are obviously lost on you so I will not waste my breath." She leveled her sword at him.

Xerxes smirked, "I've been waiting for this moment, Angel."

Elspeth's eyes narrowed.

Rheah approached the rift. Elspeth obviously had the situation under as much control as it every would be. Due to the treaty the empire would protect the northern countries from the rift. However the empire's fractured military could not hope to take on the rift on their own. She landed next to the vampire that had taken protecting the stubborn Elspeth onto himself and sliced through a succubus.

He spared her a glance but that was all.

Rheah leaped into the thickest of the horde blade first. Currently the only things able to pass through the rift were relatively weak. However if a demon or worse a demon lord were to come through then things would begin to get difficult. She still thought Ivory was stupid for indulging his sister in a large scale conflict but understood the importance the Avengers would have in this conflict.

Michael and David appeared beside her, "La-"

"Elspeth can handle it?" Rheah assumed, "You two are still overly fond of formalities. I knew you were angels under Lucelius before but this is obscene."

"Sorry," the two of them stumbled over their apology in an attempt to appease the much more relaxed Avenger. Lucelius, unlike Rheah was very strict about enforcing respect and how one should treat their superiors. Avengers were anger and justice driven beings while Angels were driven by a desire to preserve order and life. Usually a being could not change what they were. However Michael and David were allowed to become Avengers because their values lined up better with their outlook than Lucelius'.

"Slayers. Damn," Rheah hissed. Slayers were the Umbral versions of Avengers. Often they were responsible for murders of innocent people that did nothing wrong.

Michael and David met the shadowy creatures halfway.

 _Once Onyx and Ivory materialize there will be nothing left of this world._ Rheah cursed under her breath. Elspeth was wise to send to Dawnfeather family to the rift. They were experienced in the use of healing magic and enchantments. They also had a skilled summoner that could theoretically be capable of summoning Lucelius himself. However every one present had obviously realized that that would not be necessary. The residents of Luxaeus were already offering their assistance. Lucelius would wait to bring in the angels until later. Rheah was not one to be patient and had decided to take the Avengers, who were about as patient as she was, to the battle.

Suddenly a lance stuck out of the back of a slayer. The creature erupted into black flames. Rheah grinned, "Aemeira!" The good alined Succubus Queen stood on a hill on the other side of the rift. Her battle armor was dark and intricately detailed with red and gold trimming. She was older than any other being other than the gods themselves, having been a dragon hunter in life. Everything stopped and the creatures of Umbral turned to her. Aemeira was well known and feared. Dragons had disappeared millennia ago with the weapon that had destroyed most of civilization before the formation of the Mikirran Empire, before Rheah herself had been born. For a moment she stood alone. Then suddenly arrows rained from the sky. The head of the Dawnfeather family quickly put up a protective enchantment. The arrows swept across the battle field. The creatures of Umbral fell like flies. Aemiera's forces were well known for their well rounded martial prowess. When compared to Rheah the Succubus Queen was powerful, blunt, and intolerant. She didn't deal well with stupidity. She was an ally but only because of her friendship with Rheah.

Rheah was very glad Lucelius was not present. Aemeira would just as soon kill him as she would any monster from Umbral. She slid easily down the hill and yanked her lance from the ground where the creature had been, "You, you little twit, need to watch your back."

Rheah shrugged, "In case you hadn't noticed the odds weren't necessarily in our favor to begin with." _How are the two of us even friends anyway?_

"Good point," Aemeira hit Rheah on the top of the head with the butt of her lance, "That's still no excuse for carelessness."

The rift tore open wider with a sound like ripping steel.

"Kill'em all!" Aemeira shouted to her own forces.

Rheah chuckled and shook her head, "See you haven't changed a bit."

"I see you're still sane. Even dealing with those uptight bastards in Luxaeus. There's a reason I live in the human realm," Aemeira leaped forward.

Ivory scowled, "And which side is that Succubus on?"

"She's on Rheah's side," Lucelius said evenly, "However she is not one to be cooperative with the rest of us."

Pheles stepped out of the portal and looked around. The Demon Lord of Wrath looked bored. She was about as unpredictable as demons come. Usually demons are underhanded and manipulative. However Pheles much preferred to fight as opposed to talking. She noticed Aemeira's forces annihilating the forces of Umbral and rolled her eyes, "Spineless worms." She allowed everything around her to be decimated in a blast negative energy. "Are you going to fight? Or are you going to stand there and allow yourselves to be killed? I can save the angels the trouble if you're going to be useless," she hissed.

Instantly the creatures started to put up more of a fight. They were still dying quickly but now they were taking some down with them. Of course no it was just Shadow Vampires and Ghouls. Pheles sighed, "This was supposed to wait a little longer but I'm getting tired of this." She called in her own forces. "I cannot rely on the forces of Pride. He only sent the imbeciles of his fighting force here." She snarled angrily. _Of course he did. He wants the capital._

"Now. Now, Pheles," Kurai whispered through the portal, "We can't get angry at Azazel yet. He still has his role to play and then he can be cast aside."

Pheles hissed, "Kurai. You know as well as I do that Pride is just a coward that hides behind the large force he has."

"Yes. And his inevitable loss and your victory will lead to envy among his ranks. Causing them to desert him in favor of following you," Kurai smirked.

"Yes. I know. I know. That's why you've spent all this time winning Elspeth over isn't it?"

"She's the only one available that's powerful enough to take him on and win," Kurai shrugged, "Sorry I can't participate."

"Just shut up and stay there then," Pheles snapped.

He chuckled, "Of course." His presence disappeared from the back of her mind.

Pheles leaped forward and was met with Michael and David. The two fought well together. They always fought together. She snarled, "Out of my way." She kicked David aside and flipped over Michael's double bladed sword. She knocked him into David and left them their. They were instantly surrounded by her own Slayers, allowing her to continue on without their interference.


	13. Chapter 13

Rheah glanced over her shoulder and cursed.

"Wow. Mortals' martial skills are terrible," Aemeira commented dryly.

Rheah glanced at her, "They have a finite amount of time to learn."

"Yeah. Yeah," Aemeira shook her head, "I can't believe we had to retreat."

"It might be advantageous to go to Elspeth's assistance. The forces of Umbral will still have to get through the Empire before reaching the other kingdoms," Sorin pointed out evenly.

Aemeira rolled her eyes, "You're an interesting one Vampire."

Elspeth cut Xerxes' connection with Azazel, banishing the demon. Several dents now decorated her armor and she had a cut on her cheek. Azazel hissed and Xerxes screamed. She knew banishing the demon would lead to the consumption of Xerxes' being. It wasn't often that a person willingly bonded with a demon. But it did happen most often with the demons under the Lord of Pride. She watched the shadowy wisps fade and the body dissolve at her feet. She lifted her head as a portal opened in front of her.

"I must say Elspeth. I'm surprised," Kurai smirked at her from the other side of the portal, "However-"

"One moment Kurai," Elspeth commanded.

He looked at her curiously, "Yes?" She knew he had been using her to remove Azazel from the situation and had an idea of her own, "I have a...request." Elspeth called it a request But Kurai knew that she didn't mean the word in it's truest form. She walked through the portal into Umbral.

"Are you stupid? You can't access magic here," Kurai snapped.

Elspeth met his gaze calmly, "In return for my services in dealing with Azazel," she started to draw a symbol in the air. The writing glowed bright gold, disintegrating the thick shadows around them, "You _will_ keep an eye on Xerxes' soul. It will inevitably come here. If he is summoned into the material realm then you will destroy him."

Kurai raised an eyebrow, "And if I refuse?"

"It would not be hard to change this rune into one that will destroy you," Elspeth said flatly.

Kurai's eyes widened as he realized she was right. A single flick of her wrist and the currently incomplete contract rune would become one that would turn him to ash in a burst of holy fire. He smirked, "You sure do know how to negotiate. Very well Elspeth. I will look after Xerxes' essence."

Elspeth nodded and finished the rune quickly.

Kurai hissed softly as it burned into the flesh of his hand, creating a permanent marking on the back of his right hand, "Your faith in me is...surprising, Elspeth."

"I don't have any faith in you."

He sighed as Elspeth disappeared and the portal closed behind her.

"You're a fool Envy."

Kurai turned curiously. The Demon Lord of Greed stood behind him. He smirked, "The angel may not have faith in me but she trusts me enough."

"So you intended to have her bind you?" Greed asked coldly.

Kurai shrugged, "And if I did?"

Greed scoffed, "Then you're an even bigger fool." the demon disappeared into the shadows.

Kurai stared at his hand. _How do I end up getting into these situations? I didn't technically want her to bind me and I know she wouldn't have if she actually trusted me. Meaning I don't have a real hold over her. Damn. Planeswalkers always were difficult to deal with. Even so. This could prove useful eventually. Right now I have more pressing matters to attend to._

"We had to retreat," Salliessa was explaining as Elspeth returned.

Elspeth nodded.

"Rest and treating the wounded are a top priority," Wyvern said firmly.

Salliessa nodded. The healers of her family spread out amongst the soldiers and began treating their wounds.

"Elspeth." Rheah led her and Aemeira away from the group.

"Your dumb self is making an alliance aren't you?" Aemeira asked before the three had even reached the destination.

"It's not stupid," Rheah snapped.

"Really? C'mon Blondie. What happened to your sense of humor?" Aemeira shook her head, "If we're going to fight Umbral, and Onyx, then we'll need the assistance of the people of this world. I'm sure the girl's story has already spread all over the world so they'll likely be willing to unite under her."

Elspeth's eyes widened, "I doubt anyone-"

"Hush kid," Aemeira studied her intensely, "Of course they've heard of you. You're the youngest general of the Mikirran Empire ever and you acted perfectly calmly in the face of a crisis. Bards will be telling your story for a long time."

"And I'm sure Jenny will tell everyone she knows when she gets home," Rheah added.

Elspeth was about to deny that but then she remembered how much of a chatter box the girl was. She'd probably tell every random person she passed while walking down the street. Whether or not anyone believed her would be an entirely different story.

"We'll return to the city," Nadia said evenly.

Elspeth nodded.

The trip to the city took a day and a half with the injured. Jenny waited for them outside the gate. She held a stack of papers hugged close to her chest. Elspeth cocked her head to the side and hurried up to the blond girl.

Jenny held out the stack of papers, "The cities fine. Everything's quiet. However according to reports that I wrote down to the best of my ability, a rift has opened in one of the countries to the north and said country is currently being overrun. Also the rift to the south of us continues to be extremely active, large amounts of forces are pouring through it daily."

Elspeth had to admit she was surprised at how seriously Jenny had taken the request to protect the city.

"Jenny!" Caidence came racing up to her with Ilna.

"Don't run off like that," Ilan snapped, "We didn't know where you were."

Jenny smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. Eria said they were on their way back-"

"Wait. Eria's dead," Nadia said.

"It was Eria's reflection," Caidence explained.

"Reflections...are helping us?" Eldric asked slowly.

Jenny nodded, "Is that weird?"

"Kind of. They are unreliable," Rheah explained.

"Oh," Jenny shrugged.

Elspeth took the papers the girl was holding and sifted through them. Jenny's handwriting was atrocious. It was incredibly difficult to decipher. However once Elspeth figured out the pattern it wasn't so difficult. The girl pointed out the areas where she wasn't sure about the information and the reason she wasn't sure about the information. There were a few times where Jenny didn't entirely trust the source but many times it was because she wasn't sure she'd heard the person correctly. The information did seem sound. Jenny had mentioned the most important pieces of the reports but there were other bits as well. Someone was sowing the seeds of war between the countries on the other continent. Elspeth gritted her teeth. Suddenly she remembered an actually important detail about the girl standing in front of her. She could become friends with anyone.

"Nadia, speak with me for a moment," Elspeth pulled the empress to be to the side, "Your father's been killed."

"Not surprised," Nadia nodded, "Death once the heir is named is not an uncommon thing."

"Also, I want to make Jenny a form of ambassador. I would be accompanying her of course but she has an uncanny ability to become friends with anyone."

Nadia stared at her in stunned silence. She looked at where Jenny was conversing easily with even Rheah and Aemeira, both of whom were imposing and intimidating. She looked at Elspeth, "I trust your judgment. Jenny can be a diplomat."

Elspeth nodded, "Jenny! Come with me." She turned to the heiress of the Dawnfeather family, "Take the injured to the church. Anyone who is still in a condition to fight can assist with guarding the walls of the city."

"The reflections are doing that though," Jenny said.

"Hence the word assist," Caidence said.

"Honestly Jenny. Listen to the whole conversation before you start running your face."

"Deunor," Jenny smiled at the stocky figure. He was just under five feet tall and had a muscular build.

"Did you not here what I said kid?"

"I did. You said to listen to the whole conversation before I start talking," Jenny grinned.

"A...Tae'Rin?" Nadia stared at him, "But they're all supposed to be-"

"I realize that Little Empress," Deunor snapped grumpily, "However I'm standing here so I don't want to hear all your legends and stories."

Jenny giggled.

Aemeira snickered.

"Jenny," Elspeth said.

"Oh! Right!" Jenny scampered up to her excitedly, "What are we doing!"

"Come with me," Elspeth led her to the palace.

"Hey! I remember this place! It was fun. I really liked the adventure afterwards!" Jenny skipped along behind Elspeth. Elspeth handed her a uniform, "Take this to Wyvern. She should be able to fit it to you. Also take this to Caidence." She handed Jenny a second uniform, "And take him to Wyvern with you."

"Huh?" Jenny stared at Elspeth, "Not that I mind the new clothes but why?"

"You're new job is to make friends for the empire," Elspeth said evenly.

"REALLY?!" Jenny squealed excitedly, "So I'm going to help out in this?!"

Elspeth nodded, "And your job is very very important. Don't mess it up."

Jenny nodded, "Of course not." She took the two uniforms and disappeared.

Elspeth shook her head. The girl was scatterbrained, easily distracted, and very unobservant. At the same time her loyalty was not something that was lost easily and she would go to drastic lengths to protect what she cared about. She sighed. _Let's hope I made the right choice in choosing her. Her ability to make friends will be helpful but she's so...naive and young. They might not take her seriously._


	14. Chapter 14

"It's really cool looking," Jenny grinned, "Can I keep it?!"

Wyvern looked at her dully, "Obviously."

"Will I still have it when I go back?"

"Probably not Jenny," Caidence said calmly.

"I hope so. It's cool," Jenny grinned and skipped around in circles impatiently as she waited for Caidence to have his fitted.

"Probably not Jenny," Caidence repeated.

Jenny pouted, "Ah. Man."

"We'll probably still be wearing the clothes we had before coming here," Caidence explained, "So that would mean-"

"Jenny. Tie your boots," Wyvern commanded.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"You don't look professional," Wyvern stated flatly.

"But that's the whole point," Jenny sighed, "If you look untouchable people aren't going to want to talk to you."

Wyvern rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say then." She had long since given up trying to argue with the carefree girl on why looking professional is important.

Jenny stopped skipping as Elspeth walked in, "Elspeth!"

"Jenny," Elspeth nodded to her and turned to Wyvern, "I'm going to speak to Jenny outside."

Wyvern nodded looking the tiniest bit relieved.

Elspeth shook her head, "Jenny. C'mon."

Jenny scampered after her excitedly. She wore the uniform messily. Everything was technically in the places it should be but her boots were untied and her pants were barely tucked into them, causing them to bunch up. She wore the gloves under her sleeves.

"Would you mind asking the reflections to...go to the rescue of the country in the north?" Elspeth asked.

"Not at all!" Jenny shook her head. She hurried away. Finding Eria wasn't hard. She was patrolling the walls like Jenny had asked her to a couple of days ago, "Eria!"

Eria glanced down at her and smirked. Her eyes reflected the light of the rising sun in an odd way that would be intimidating to anyone else, "What's up?"

"Can you guys go help out the northern countries with their rift?" Jenny asked.

Eria dropped off the wall and landed easily in front of Jenny. She ruffled her hair, "Sure."

"Thanks!" Jenny grinned.

 _Reflections are odd creatures. They're all emotion and therefore do have nearly the amount of restraint that a person would have._ Elspeth studied Jenny's interactions with the reflection from around the corner. _And yet they seem perfectly willing to follow Jenny. Interesting. Though I suspected this would happen it's still surprising._ Her eyes narrowed as Jenny came skipping towards her.

"Something wrong Elspeth?" Jenny asked curiously.

Elspeth shook her head, "Not at all actually. However, since it seems the reflections will listen to you, I'm putting you in command of them."

"Huh?!" Jenny stared at her, "You mean? I'm...in command of something?!"

Elspeth nodded, "You would still do as I told you. However the reflections seem content to follow you through this so you'd be the one commanding them anyway."

"O-Oh," Jenny's confidence seemed to dissolve. Suddenly her face hardened with determination, "I'll do my best!"

Elspeth nodded, "I'd expect nothing more. Go back to the Black Lotus."

Jenny nodded and hurried away.

Elspeth watched her disappear and then look at where all the reflections had gathered just inside the gates.

"Do you mind if we accompany you?" Salliessa requested the apparent lead reflection politely.

Eria cocked her head to the side and studied the Dawnfeather heiress and those with her through narrowed eyes. Suddenly she shrugged, "Sure. I mean we can't go and rescue them only to have them die on us."

Salliessa nodded, "Thank you."

Eria smirked, "No problem." The group left.

Elspeth nodded. _Good. There can't be a division in the forces._

"Elspeth!" Kaious skidded to a stop behind her, "All the wounded and stuff are resting and being treated and Rheah and Aemeira have their forces patrolling the walls. Jenny and Caidence are with Nadia and are meeting the other diplomats. They're planning on heading to the other continent to find allies."

Elspeth nodded, "Good."

"What do you want everyone else to do?" Kaious asked.

"Rest. We can expect a lot of refugees and there's still battles we have to fight." _I hope I'm doing the right thing. If there's no point in fighting against_ _Umbral then they're all going to die. And it'll be my fault._ She shook her head.

"You should rest too," Kaious said worriedly.

Elspeth nodded, "I will."

Kaious' eyes narrowed, "That generally means you won't."

"I will," Elspeth insisted.

"C'mon then." He grabbed her wrist and started to drag her away from where she was standing.

"Not now! It's morning," Elspeth insisted.

"And you haven't slept all night," Kaious insisted.

"I'm a rank above you," Elspeth said.

"And I'm choosing to ignore that little detail currently," Kaious smirked.

"Why you-" Elspeth continued to protest profusely as he dragged her through the streets of the city towards the church.

Aemeira smirked and looked at Rheah, "You two really do look alike."

"Shush," Rheah snapped.

"Still defensive about that?" Aemeira rolled her eyes, "You're too shy about that stuff. She is your kid isn't she?"

"She is."

"Then why not admit that she takes after you?" Aemeira snickered as Rheah fixed her with an icy look.

"There's no need for any of that at the moment." Rheah studied Jenny, "Have you noticed her magic?"

"Both of them. They have magic that's...different," Aemeira nodded.

Rheah shook her head, "They've been taught the basic principals of our magic but can't use it. Both of them are much too small and inexperienced to learn to use weapons in the amount of time they have."

"And you don't want them to learn," Aemeira shook her head in amusement, "Always trying to preserve people's innocence aren't you?"

"Shut it," Rheah snapped, "I'll dunk your head in green dye."

"I'll kill you."

"You wouldn't," Rheah smirked.

Aemeira raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Rheah nodded, "Yeah."

Aemeira sighed, "Fine. You win." She smirked, "This time."

"Lady Rhe-"

"It's just Rheah," Rheah reminded Michael and David for the nth time.

"My apo-"

"No need to apologize. Just remember it," Rheah said evenly.

M-Of course," Michael nodded.

"Well? You're here for a reason right?" Aemeira snapped.

David glanced at her before returning his gaze to Rheah, "The scout patrols report a large dark force headed this way."

"How large?" Rheah asked.

"Extremely," Michael responded.

Rheah nodded, "Show me."

The two led her away.

Aemeira continued to watch Jenny and Caidence. _Their magic is odd. However it is not unusable. They would have to memorize complicated glyphs and patterns. I've seen their form of magic before. Before the world healed after the Tae'Rin and Suri used their weapon. It was the only magic available to the inhabitants of this world. Now that the world has healed mana is available once again. And once again it is the only magic that is practiced._ Aemeira got to her feet. She disappeared and reappeared in front of Jenny and Caidence.

Caidence jumped and stared at her for a moment.

"Aemei-Amy!" Jenny still failed to say her name.

Caidence stared at Jenny like she'd lost her mind.

"Amy?" Aemeira asked.

"Can I call you that?" Jenny asked sweetly.

Aemeira cocked her head to the side. _She calls me Amy or she continually stutters over my name._ "Fine. You may call me Amy."

Jenny smiled, "Alright!"

Caidence sighed and relaxed somewhat.

"What's up?" Jenny asked.

Aemeira studied the nature of the magic the two possessed. Caidence was non combatant in personality and his magic reflected that. Jenny however was willing to go to any length possible to protect her friends, her home, and herself. Her magic also reflected her upbeat indomitable personality. "Do you think you'd be able to handle it if I..." she searched their mind for a word the two would understand so she'd have to do as little explaining as possible, "downloaded a certain amount of information into your minds?"

Caidence's eyes widened and he stared at her, "Download?"

"Directly into our heads?!" Jenny squealed in excitement.

"Jenny!" Caidence squeaked at her, "That could be bad. It could damage our minds. If we can't handle it we could _die_."

Jenny stared at him. Then she looked at Aemeira, "Will it help us?"

Aemeira nodded, "It would take too long to make sure you memorize the form of magic that the two of you could use. However learning it is as simple as memorizing all the symbols that are used to create the energy and the order they go in for each spell."

Jenny nodded, "Then I'll do it."

Aemeira shook her head slightly in amusement. She looked at Caidence. He sighed, "Very well."

Aemeira nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Aemeira watched in amusement. Even though she'd warned the two that the process would be extremely painful they'd still agreed, though Caidence had been even more reluctant. It hadn't taken much for Jenny to talk him into it. She'd drawn the spell onto their skin, telling Nadia that she'll have to send in someone else to negotiate with the other continent as these two are currently busy.

"Why did they agree to this again?" Nadia asked, sounding sick.

Aemeira glanced at her, "Have you bothered spending an extended amount of time with these two?"

"No. Honestly Jenny kind of annoys me."

"Jenny will do anything she thinks she can take," Aemeira shook her head in amusement, "and Caidence won't let he do anything dangerous alone."

Nadia sighed, "They're stupid. This isn't even their world. Why are they fighting for it?"

Aemeira rolled her eyes and didn't grace the comment with a reply.

Jenny opened her eyes and yawned. Her entire body ached but she was alive. She squealed happily and sat up quickly, "Caidence guess what?!"

"Hm?" Caidence's response was an unintelligible groan of pain.

Jenny grinned, "We lived."

"Yeah," he muttered.

Thousands of symbols flashed through her mind along with their meaning and the orders they were in for millions of spells, "C'mon!" Jenny got to her feet and pulled her friend out of his bed.

"I don't wanna!" Caidence covered his head with the blanket.

"C'mon. We don't have time for this!" Jenny insisted.

Caidence sighed, "Alright. Alright." He slowly got up and followed her out of the room. It was night time three days later. He sighed, "Dammit."

"C'mon! Let's go find Elspeth," Jenny skipped away.

Caidence followed her unenthusiastically. It was night time. He wanted nothing more than to curl back up under that blanket and go back to sleep.

"Elspeth!"

Elspeth looked up at the sound of her name. Jenny was hurrying up to her, dragging along a very reluctant Caidence. Her eyes narrowed. She met them halfway, "Jenny. Caidence."

"You seem mad," Jenny said brightly.

"She looks like Mom," Caidence muttered.

Elspeth looked them both over, "You're still alive I see."

"Hehe. You found out about that?" Jenny chuckled nervously.

Elspeth nodded, "Yes. I did in fact."

Jenny shrugged apologetically, "Well. We survived so the worst didn't happen."

Elspeth sighed, "Don't do something like that again without telling anyone." She gave the order harshly.

Jenny nodded quickly, "Of course. Sorry. You just weren't here."

Elspeth nodded curtly, "You two wanted something?"

"Are the reflections back?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Almost. They got out everyone they could and had to retreat as the numbers were too small to handle the force they came across."

"So we're standing here?" Caidence asked.

Elspeth nodded, "Yes."

"Okay. What about negotiations?" Jenny asked.

Elspeth nodded, "So far they are going well."

"Yay!" Jenny grinned.

"What about all the people here?" Caidence asked worriedly.

"They'll be in the center of the city silly while everyone that's fighting will be outside," Jenny said.

Caidence sighed, "Alright."

Elspeth shook her head in amusement, "Alright. You two should be at the gates to help the reflections get refugees in."

Jenny nodded and dragged Caidence away.

Elspeth chuckled. Jenny could be quite easy to work with when she was aware of the whole situation. She could remember the girl that had almost been eaten, killed and all manner of other things easily. Now Jenny seemed to understand when was the right time to be an airhead. _Will they be able to readjust to their original life after living through all this? I guess I'll never know._ Elspeth found herself worrying irrationally over that little detail. She sighed.

"You seem...tense," Kaious observed. He yawned.

"Just worried," Elspeth shrugged.

"Have you slept at all?"

"You've asked that four days in a row," Elspeth said evenly.

"Of course I have," Kaious nodded, "You look tired. You're grumpy. And you're worried. What are you worried about?"

"Something entirely irrational."

"Which is?"

Elspeth rolled her eyes but answered him, "Whether or not Jenny and Caidence will be able to live their old lives after living here for however long."

"I at least think they'll be fine," Kaious said, "Caidence would probably be most effected but Jenny will pick him up when he falls down."

Elspeth sighed, "Yeah."

"Sleep," Kaious poked her shoulder.

"Later."

"Sleep," he poked her shoulder again two minutes later.

"Kaious. Not now."

"Sleep," he poked her again three minutes later.

"Kaious."

"Sleep," he poked her again after another three minutes.

"Kaious. Not now."

"Sleep," he continued poking her every three minutes until Elspeth finally gave up and went to sleep.

Kaious smirked, "Good night Angel." He fell asleep as well.

Elspeth yawned and opened her eyes. It was early morning. The sun was just rising above the walls of the city. Eldric walked in right at that moment. She nodded to him, "Well?"

"The reflections are back. The refugees are being looked after by Rheah and her church."

Elspeth nodded, "Alright."

"Also Pheles is on her way up from the south and the Demon Lord of Hate is coming from the north."

Elspeth nodded, "Alright."

"I would suggested sending a strong fighting force to the plains beyond the city so the city is not damaged in the attack," Eldric said evenly.

Elspeth got to her feet, "I was just about to do that." She shot a somewhat sour look at Kaious. _It would've happened earlier but oh well._ She left the church. _Shaatri huh? The Demon Lord of Hate. Well it could be worse._ She walked into the barracks and looked around. Everyone had been doing something but had stopped the moment she'd entered. _I'm amazed at how easily Azazel went down._

 _You're welcome._

 _Kurai. You weakened him?_

 _It was a simple intervention. It didn't require much more than a hidden enchantment on his weapon of choice._

Elspeth sighed. _You've been awfully quiet lately._

 _I don't have all the free time in the world you know. You can expect me to be quiet for a while by the way. Until this is over I have very little time to spend speaking with you sadly._

 _I doubt that's really a sad thing._ Elspeth nodded, "Come outside."

The soldiers nodded. Elspeth turned on her heel and left.

"Guess what?!" Jenny nearly bowled her over as she came racing over.

"Look out," Elspeth scolded gently. She sighed, "What?"

"Sorry," Jenny grinned, "The Havniil to the east have agreed to help us."

Elspeth's eyes widened, "What?"

"They've agreed to help."

"With the agreement that the aristocracy hand their 'pets' over to the sanctuary to the west," Caidence said, "They won't be taking them back in because they can't afford to take care of those that are more used to a comfortable life but they want them to be free."

Elspeth nodded, "Alright." _And they did in two days what I couldn't in years. Wow._

"They'll be here in a couple days. Most of the fighting force are Hunters," Jenny said excitedly.

Elspeth nodded, "Good."

"I see those two are doing their job well," Rheah commented as the two hurried away. Jenny had as much energy as she always did, dragging Caidence around everywhere.

Elspeth nodded. _Was I right to give them that job? I know we need all the help we can get but it's cruel to force them to grow up so quickly._

"Don't doubt yourself," Rheah urged, "It'll all work out in the end."

Elspeth nodded, "Of course."

Rheah watched Elspeth walk towards the city plaza. She shook her head in amusement.

"You're waxing nostalgic," Aemeira commented teasingly.

"Shut it," Rheah turned to her, "Let's go to the plaza."

"After you then, Princess."

"I _hate_ it when you do that," Rheah muttered.

"I know," Aemeira smirked.

Rheah stood next to Elspeth in the plaza. Aemeira stood on her other side. Jenny and Caidence watched from the sidelines. Kaious, Eldric, and Sorin studied Elspeth patiently. The soldiers, both human and not, waited quietly for Elspeth to speak.

Once everyone was present and everything was quiet Elspeth stepped forward, "For those of you that cannot see me, I apologize. However I am not above you and therefore I will not stand above you. Normally one would fill this speech with words of encouragement and some empowering statements. I do not have the patience for such things. I will not lie to you. This battle is one to the death. I'm not going to comfort you with false hope. I'm not going to comfort you with false encouragement. I'm not going to lie to you. You might just die." Elspeth shrugged, "But for this world there is nothing I would not do. For my home I will do what it takes. I do not expect you to follow me. That is not something I will demand. I do not want you to fight for me. Fight for your home. Fight for your family, alive or dead. Fight for whatever you like. Or do not fight at all. That is your choice and I will not judge you on it. But if you will not follow me then tell me this instant." Elspeth's blue eyes raked through the crowd, "That way I do not make the mistake of pressuring you into this situation. Fear is a natural response to the prospect of death. If you will not follow me then don't. But if you will then gather outside the city on the plains. I will await you there," The crowd parted as Elspeth stalked through it.

Jenny hurried after her, "Wait for me!"

Caidence sighed and followed her. The reflections followed them. Rheah and Aemeira exchanged glances before following. The forces of Luxaeus and Aemeira's legion followed their leaders. Eldric, Kaious and Sorin followed. Sorin nodded to Wyvern, leaving her in charge of the Lotus responsible for the protection of the refugees. Salliessa nodded to her mother, "Stay here, Mother," and followed. Her family and Amaryllis and the Ravenheart family followed. Ciro trotted after them and his family followed him.

Elspeth had an entire legion following her as she left the city. Nadia fell into step next to her. Clarity stood on the other side of the Empress. Rheah came up on Elspeth's other side with Aemeira on Rheah's other side. Kaious and Eldric stepped but behind her with Jenny, Caidence, and Eria.


	16. Chapter 16

Pheles sneered as the forces of light came to meet her. The vast majority of Azazel's forces had been assimilated into her own nearly doubling her force. She was evenly matched with Mikirra's forces but they were easily overpowered. The fact that two kids were commanders said a lot about how desperate they were. She sighed, "This might not be as much fun after all. Oh well. The Guider of Souls is mine. Everyone else is fair game."

Haagenti sighed, "Have fun Pheles. I'm sure you will enjoy that battle to say the least. I however do not wish to face her."

"Of course not, Lust," Pheles glanced at her ally, "You'd rather Onyx didn't make you participate in this war."

"Of course. But when the goddess calls the consequences of ignoring her are far greater than any end I could face here," Haagenti shrugged.

Pheles smirked and leaped forward, straight for Elspeth. She wasn't pulling any punches. If she could take out the Guider of Souls here and now then the mortals would fall apart and Umbral would only be facing the weak creatures of Luxaeus. She was surprised that Lucelius had yet to involve himself. However she wasn't going to complain. It certainly made her job easier.

Elspeth met her halfway. Unlike Pheles she hadn't had many many millennia to practice swordplay. She'd have to be careful and underhanded if she wanted to win this one. However, if Pheles was removed then there would only be Onyx and the Demon Lord of Lust that would be active at large.

Pheles noticed that Elspeth was not as fast or experienced as she was and cackled. She quickly took advantage of that fact. She spun around Elspeth to attack her from behind. Elspeth flipped the blade over her shoulder and blocked Pheles' attack. She twisted and kicked the demon away. Pheles flipped and sneered, "Nice one." She leaped forward again this time with a flurry of quick attacks. Elspeth blocked what she could but Pheles was much faster than her. To make up the difference she cast a spell that created a barrier of light between the blade and herself, minimizing the damage. Elspeth also lined her blade in a bright light, turning it into a whip composed entirely of light that she wielded proficiently. She kicked Pheles away and wrapped the whip around her ankle, pulling her to the ground. She summoned blades into the sky. They fell with precision. Pheles created her own protective barrier and a wave of darkness consumed the light of the whip, weakening it. Elspeth dismissed it and leaped forward, easily weaving through her rain of blades.

Pheles rolled out of the way of Elspeth's strike and dodged a blade. She leaped at Elspeth, blade first. Elspeth just managed to dodge it but couldn't gain her footing in time to dodge the next blow. The handle of Pheles' sword hit her in the chest, sending her rolling back. She created a wall around her, knowing Pheles would follow up with the attack. The demon ended up hitting that wall and cursing.

Elspeth got back to her feet and launched her own attack. She didn't take the demon by surprise but used the wall to her advantage, moving Pheles to where she wanted her to be. Pheles interrupted her string of attacks by knocking her away from her and throwing her sword at her. Elspeth dodged. Pheles teleported after her blade and Elspeth blocked the following string of attacks, though she was still hit. She blew Pheles away with a beam of light that the demon created a shield of darkness against. Elspeth created a giant sword of solid light that she could direct and used it to knock the demon back into the ground.

Pheles landed hard, leaving a crater in the ground around her. She got to her feet, "I knew you'd be fun."

"Enough," Elspeth said calmly.

Both of them were wounded to the same degree, though in different ways. Pheles however was an immortal being and therefore could theoretically go on forever. Elspeth felt the claws of exhaustion beginning to grip her. _I have to end this quickly._

 _Jenny._

Jenny looked up in surprise as an unfamiliar voice rang in her head.

Caidence looked at her worriedly, "Something wrong?"

"No," Jenny shook her head. The voice was deep and gentle.

 _Look to your left._

Jenny turned. Her eyes widened. Elspeth was fighting Pheles and though she hid it well she was running out of energy. Jenny looked at Caidence, "We have to do something."

"Like what?" Caidence asked hoarsely, "There's nothing-"

"There's never nothing we can do!" Jenny insisted, "That's just a limit we put on ourselves when we're unsure."

Caidence shrank, "Alright. What are we going to do?"

Jenny paused to think. She wracked her brain for an idea but was coming up blank. _We can't fight with weapons. We aren't strong. We'd die against Pheles in an instant._ Suddenly she grinned, "I know exactly what we're going to do!"

Elspeth growled.

Pheles could tell her opponent was exhausted. She sighed, "Though I'd love to play with you further I'll end it here. You've earned my respect Elspeth. No mortal, half avenger or otherwise, has ever survived this long against me and for that I applaud you."

Elspeth hissed, "I'm not giving up Pheles."

"But you're out of juice," Pheles shrugged. She loomed over Elspeth and lifted the blade up for the killing blow.

Elspeth smirked, "Sorry. But I'm not going out this easy." Suddenly she ducked as she felt high amounts of energy she couldn't identify coming towards them. Pheles' eyes widened and she was hit with a pure white blaze. Elspeth rolled away and watched Pheles struggle against it. She looked back and saw Jenny and Caidence standing next to each other and behind a circle of of combined magical runes. Only those two, who didn't have the generally accepted laws of magic beaten into them from a young age would try something so rash, creative and inevitably successful. She shook her head in amusement.

Pheles recognized the incorporeal form of Lucelius standing behind the two kids looking on with pride in his gaze. She snarled and blew the flames aside. They crashed into the ground and fizzled, "Sly little brats." She couldn't deny that she was impressed. Elspeth was sneaky and those kids were able to use magic she'd only heard of. There were not limits to the combinations the kids could come up with.

"You've earned my respect Pheles," Elspeth said evenly, "But you've also made the mistake of making assumptions of those that fight beside me based on their appearances alone." She cast a spell quickly and a beam of light shot towards the demon at lightning speeds. Pheles didn't have the opportunity to dodge and was knocked a good distance away. Elspeth saw a portal open and Pheles tumbled through it. She saw Kurai on the other side of the portal just before it closed.

Haagenti called a retreat shortly there after.

"Well? Don't you look beat up," Kaious smiled at Elspeth.

"I could say the same to you," Elspeth said evenly. She looked at where the portal had opened, "We can expect to see Pheles again in this battle. Of that I am sure."

Rheah nodded. She smirked and looked over her shoulder and Jenny and Caidence, "C'mon guys. You're a part of this too."

Jenny's face turned bright red and she lowered her head, "We didn't do anything."

"Oh sure. You just made the most important decision and got the winning strike of the battle," Aemeira rolled her eyes, "But yeah. It's nothing."

Jenny turned even redder and squealed softly in protest.

"We have a set amount of time to rest," Elspeth said evenly, "Then we head north."

Everyone present nodded dutifully. Elspeth looked at Lucelius, "Would you mind going there ahead of us, in case this force cannot make it there in time to protect the city?"

"I would be honored to, Lady Elspeth" Lucelius nodded and disappeared.

Elspeth pressed her lips together. "It's just Elspeth," she insisted even though he was already gone.

"What about if Pheles is there when we get there?" Jenny asked.

"Then it'll probably play out similarly to this time," Rheah shrugged.

"The thing about Pheles is if someone can beat her she will not stop seeking them out to battle them until she has won," Aemeira said, "She will want to fight Elspeth each and every time she runs into her in an effort to come out on top without one or the other calling a retreat."

"But isn't that bad for Elspeth?" Caidence asked as he drew a healing rune on Kaious arm.

"That depends," Rheah shrugged.

"I would not mind facing her over and over and over again at all," Elspeth shook her head. She smirked, "I also won't deny that fighting her was...entertaining in a twisted kind of way."

"There's nothing wrong with gaining pleasure from fighting a worthy opponent," Aemeira shook her head.

Elspeth nodded.

Nadia sighed and sat down, "Well. We'll rest here for now and then continue. Casualties?"

Salliessa nodded, "They haven't been counted yet but we will get to that immediately."

Nadia nodded, "Very well."

Jenny sighed, "I'm sleeping right here!"

Ilna sighed, "Are we almost there?"

"Almost Ma'am," the airship captain nodded.

"Good. We better be there in time to help," Ilna snapped. She was really regretting agreeing to accompany the airship instead of going back to the capital with Jenny and Caidence. She hated missing out on all the fun.

"Calm down Ilna," Calysel urged.

"Fine. Ugh," Ilna sat down and pouted, "I don't want to miss out though."

"Ilna," El spoke up for the first time for that entire ride, "This is a war. There's no way you'll miss out on all of it as we travel."

"Yeah but they were going to fight _Pheles_. I don't wanna miss that," Ilna whined.

El rolled her eyes and fell silent once again.

"I'm sure that, even _if_ Pheles was defeated this go around that she'll be back in the battle the moment she got the opportunity," Calysel said.

"Good point," Ilna sighed and flopped onto her back dramatically, "Are we _there_ yet?"

"Not yet Ma'am."

"I'm amazed she's Havnii-"

"You shut it," Ilna snapped to the copilot that had been speaking, "Not everyone has the opportunity to grow up in the nice environment you did."

"My apologies but you are annoying," he retorted.

Ilna growled, "And you're a stuck up pig. Your point?"

"Ilna," Calysel, "They're here to help."

"I know that," Ilna snapped, "That does not mean they need to start running their faces!"

"As much as she annoys me," El interjected, "I must agree." El lowered her hood, revealing bright silver catlike eyes and a majestic leopard patterned face. Her hair held the same pattern as her catlike features. The pilot's ears flattened and copilot's amber feline eyes widened and he stuttered over an apology.

El eyed him coldly, "Not everyone gets the life you do. Be aware of that and remain silent."

He nodded quickly and returned to piloting the airship.

Jewel sighed, "Let's hurry up. They should be just south of the capital."

"Of course Ma'am," the pilot nodded quickly.

El flipped her hood back up and leaned against the wall near the back of the cockpit area.


	17. Chapter 17

Elspeth looked up as she heard airship engines approaching. The crest of the Havniil States was emblazoned on the sides of the airships as they began to land around them. Ilna leaped out of one before it even landed and came racing across the plains, "I missed it?!" She pouted, "Man. I knew we'd miss it!"

"Ilna!" Jenny ran up to her, "It was SO cool! But Pheles will be back. We're sure of it."

"Great!" Ilna grinned, "I'm not missing that one!"

Calysel sighed, "Ilna. Can you not go leaping out of an airship while its flying ever again?"

"Why?" Ilna asked.

Jewel gave her a flat look, "Maybe cause you could mess up the landing and break yourself? Or you could just get landed on and become a pancake composed of gore?"

Ilna snickered, "Alright. Alright. I make no promises though. That atmosphere was suffocating."

El rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ilna."

"What? It was!" Ilna insisted. She sighed, "So. How…many were lost?"

Jenny shrugged, "Not as many as Salliessa originally assumed would be."

"That's a relief!" Ilna grinned, "Alright. So-" she was interrupted by Jenny's stomach growling loudly. The two burst out laughing.

"I guess we should get food," Jewel suggested.

"Please?!" Jenny begged, "I'm starving!"

"You're always starving," El commented.

Jenny shrugged, "But this time I really am _starving_!"

"We'll get to it," Calysel nodded, "You guys just rest up."

Jenny sighed, "Alright. Fine."

Elspeth shook her head in amusement. Kaious sat down next to her, "Hey."

"Hi," Elspeth sighed.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Kaious asked.

Elspeth looked at him dully for a moment. "Really?" she said finally.

Kaious shrugged, "Yes."

Elspeth got to her feet, "Because there are still things to do."

Kaious grabbed her arm as she moved to walk away, "And there are others that can do it. If you pass out from exhaustion then you can't do all the things you need to."

Elspeth looked down at him, "I will sleep."

Kaious sighed and got to his feet. He followed her as she checked in to make sure everyone was doing alright, poking her shoulder every few seconds. He didn't say anything but he poked continuously.

Elspeth bit her lower lip and glared at him over her shoulder. He smirked at her.

"Fine. Dammit. I'll sleep," Elspeth snapped finally. Once she'd checked up on everyone she lied down on the ground and rested her head on her arm.

Kaious sat down next to her.

Elspeth's eyes narrowed, "Are you not sleeping?"

"I am actually," Kaious nodded.

Elspeth's eyes narrowed further, "It doesn't look like it to me."

Kaious sighed and lied down, "Better?"

Elspeth sighed and rolled over so her back was facing him, "Sure." She closed her eyes and let everything fade away.

Rheah looked up as Ilna flopped down next to her.

"She asleep?" the Havniil nodded to Jenny, sounding tired herself.

Rheah nodded. Jenny was sound asleep, leaning against her shoulder and Caidence was asleep on Jenny's other side.

"After we went to all that trouble to get here food!" Ilna cried in exasperation, "Oh well. I'm worn out. Freshly caught meat might taste good but man it's a lot of work."

"Don't fall asleep on me if you please," Rheah sounded both polite but also slightly annoyed, "I already can't move."

Ilna snickered, "Whatever you say." She curled up next to Rheah and quickly fell asleep.

Jenny opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around. The sky was grey with predawn light. She got to her feet and walked around. Most everyone that did asleep appeared to still be doing so. She did her very best to step around everyone without waking them. She looked at the sky once she stood a little bit outside the group. The sun was rising and the air was becoming warmer. She smiled suddenly, "Hey. At least I can say I've been on an adventure!"

"You could," Rheah nodded, appearing next to her, "but what will you say when someone asks you what kind of adventure you've been on?"

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"Has it crossed your mind that maybe you won't be able to tell this story to anyone?" Rheah asked.

Jenny nodded, "Of course I have! And I can still tell it. I can write it all down and turn it into a story. Everyone will believe it's fake but I'll know it really happened."

"And that's enough for you?"

Jenny nodded, "Yep! And I know that whatever happens here the world continues on. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to come back here."

"Does that give you hope?" Rheah asked calmly.

Jenny grinned, "Yeah. It gives me hope.

"I'm amazed you've managed to hold onto your optimism even after being caught up in such terrible things like war," Rheah smiled gently.

Jenny looked at her like the reason she had was obvious, "You're proof standing right in front of me that even though someone dies they continue on and will continue to watch over the world and it's inhabitants. You are fighting for it aren't you?"

"And you put your faith in something greater than yourself?" Rheah asked.

Jenny shook her head, "I've never really believed in a god or anything. I think that something that all knowing and all powerful wouldn't allow the atrocities that happen in our world to occur. I put my faith in humanity's ability to grow stronger from the challenges it faces."

"You're an interesting person Jenny," Rheah commented. She smiled at her, "Hold onto that faith then and you can go to great places."

Jenny smiled, "I'd rather just stay home and be lazy but I'll protect my friends and home no matter what!"

Rheah nodded, "Then use the power and experience you've earned here to do so."

Jenny nodded.

Caidence walked up to them, "Is there any food left over from last night?"

Jenny's stomach wailed.

Rheah nodded, "Over there."

Jenny dragged Caidence over to the leftovers without giving him a chance to get their on his own.

Rheah watched them in amusement.

It wasn't long until everyone else began to stir and get up. Breakfast was just the left overs of dinner the night before. They left those too wounded to fight any longer in the capitol as they passed through it before continuing on to the north. Lucelius would have been finished by the time they got there if not for Pheles joining the fight just two days before the rest of the fighting force got there. The angels were holding up well.

Rheah didn't hesitate to leap into battle with Aemeira hot on her heels. _Though mortals' lifespans may be short_ _but still they fight. They continue to fight for the world they call home. To ignore that desire and leave them to fight on their own would be letting down the faith that they have placed in us. And yet to join in this fight destroys the very thing we're trying to protect. Even so Ivory cannot let his sister overrun the world and shroud it in darkness._

The sounds of battle continued long into the night. For every being of Umbral that dropped two or three more took it's place. The combined forces of Wrath, Lust, Hate and Guilt seemed never ending. The Demon Lord of Pride seemed to have taken what forces didn't join Pheles and pulled out of the fight entirely and Kurai hadn't been there to begin with. Rheah had no idea if he even had any forces to his name. She knew he'd worked with Pheles and Haagenti as well as Elspeth to remove Azazel from the playing field and severely weaken him. That however did not mean they could count on his alliance. It was not something that was set in stone even with promises.

"Fall back!"

Rheah hissed as she heard Lucelius order a retreat. She snarled and knocked back a ghoul. She looked at Aemeira who looked just as frustrated. The angel played defensively so it was not surprising that he would call a retreat now. Their allies began to pull back.

"Cover the retreat!" Aemeira called to her own forces. Instantaneously they formed a flawless phalanx and marched backwards without breaking. Pearlescent wings spread from Rheah's back and she leaped into the air.

Elspeth was the last one out of the fighting. She did that on purpose. Aemeira had a phalanx protecting the army. Michael and David each grabbed one of her hands and lifted off into the air. Elspeth looked over her shoulder. Pheles looked almost like she was pouting. The demon smirked. The promise to meet in combat again was written on her face. _I'm in a weird position._ Elspeth realized suddenly. She was a being of light and yet she'd earned the respect of at least two of the most powerful beings of darkness. Haagenti, the Demon Lord of Lust regarded her warily. The demon obviously had no interest in meeting Elspeth in combat. She also would not surprised if Azazel cursed her existence and was already counting down the days until she died. Elspeth sighed. Retreating probably would've been inevitable but she couldn't help but feel that Lucelius had called it too soon.

"Casualties?" Nadia asked the moment they stopped moving.

Salliessa shook her head, "None. Lucelius called the retreat before any deaths were caused."

Elspeth raised an eyebrow, "No deaths?" She looked at the angel, "Did you do that on purpose?"

"We're going to need the largest force possible to face them," Lucelius said evenly.

Elspeth's eyes narrowed but she remained silent.

"And Umbral's force will only get larger!" Rheah snapped. She obviously had no respect for the inherit hierarchy of Luxaeus.

Elspeth noticed Michael and David tense. She sighed, "Enough."

Lucelius and Rheah stared at her in surprise. Aemeira whistled.

Elspeth met their gazes, "The retreat has already been called. And if that force splits up, as I would almost bet my life on, then it will be easier to handle. Unfortunately we cannot afford to split our own force."

Lucelius nodded.

Elspeth looked at him, "I do however believe you called the retreat too soon. There was still plenty that could've happened."

Rheah smirked.

"Go Elspeth!" Jenny grinned.

Deunor snickered, "You know Kid. You always pick the weirdest times to start cheering someone on."

Jenny giggled.

Elspeth shook her head. She wasn't at all surprised that Jenny had spoken. She looked at Eldric, Kaious, Rheah, Aemeira, El, and Lucelius, "Come with me."


	18. Chapter 18

Elspeth sighed. She knew Michael and David would not be comfortable with their roles as assassins but it was a good idea. Of course Aemeira had been the one to suggest it. Either way she was more than glad that Rheah and Lucelius were talking to the two of them about it now. Lucelius had argued against it profusely but only an Avenger had the ability to banish other beings. Elspeth knew Rheah was more than tempted to forcibly kick Lucelius out of the world but wouldn't do so because the Angels' allegiance was invaluable and Luxaeus didn't need a rift in it. She did have one doubt though. Michael and David definitely weren't stealthy types. They'd probably just walk right up to them and just fight. That worried her. It wasn't that hard to permanently destroy a being from the Outer Realms here. They might be powerful but she didn't think they were that powerful.

"Elspeth!" Kaious picked his way through the crowd towards her, "According to Eria and Jenny the forces of Umbral have split up. Pheles is headed this way and will be here in a couple of days. Shaatri is continuing southwest towards a small town. The towns already been evacuated."

"Alright," Elspeth nodded, "Spread the word around then. Everyone has to be able to fight within those days."

Kaious nodded, "Alright." Kaious wandered over to Aemeira, "Hey, Amy."

"Hm?" _Is everyone going to call me Amy now? Just cause I gave that small fry permission to do so?_

"Is there a way to..." he trailed off thoughtfully. "Um...not necessarily sell your soul, but like make it so it's is put in someone's service after you die?"

Aemeira cocked her head to the side, "Maybe. Why?"

"Well..." Kaious looked away, obviously embarrassed.

Aemeira leaned forward with a snicker, "You don't have a thing for Elspeth do you?"

"No-I-Well..."

Aemeira burst out laughing, "Well damn. Why didn't you just say so?"

"She's busy so I'd rather wait," Kaious shrugged.

"Oh my god. Just get her drunk and then go from there," Aemeira shrugged indifferently.

"Huh?" Kaious stared at her, "Elspeth doesn't get drunk. It's part of the whole half avenger thing."

"Oh. Damn. That is a problem then huh?"

Kaious stared at her in utter shock for a moment, "What?"

Aemeira looked at him, "What?"

"Aemeira," Rheah said from behind her, "Not everyone has your outlook on relationships. Some people do want them to last more than a night or two."

Aemeira looked disgusted, "Where's the fun in that?" She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Even so. You could just talk to her."

Kaious shook his head after a moment, "I'm good."

Aemeira gave him an unimpressed look, "Why not?"

"Aemeira, not everyone it as straightforward as you are either," Rheah said evenly.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Fine."

"What about my question though?" Kaious decided to return to the original purpose to the conversation.

"Oh. That," Aemeira rolled her eyes, "Well it would have to wait until you died and then you would engrave a symbol associated with your reason behind your desire and the person's name somewhere into your being."

"Oh. Okay," Kaious nodded, "Thanks." He went to find Eldric, "Hey."

"What's up?" Eldric looked much older than he had only a few weeks ago.

"Would you...do something with me?" Kaious asked vaguely.

Eldric raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Well...I talked to Aemeira about a way to have your soul continue to serve someone after you die and I do want to do it but..." he trailed off into silence.

"You don't want to do it alone?" Eldric finished with a sigh.

Kaious nodded.

Eldric shook his head, "What exactly does this service entail? And who would we be serving should I agree to this?"

"According to Amy," Kaious told Eldric what she told him, "and we'd be serving Elspeth."

Eldric's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "Well." He paused for a long moment, "Very well."

Kaious grinned excitedly, "Thanks!" He darted away.

Eldric shook his head, "You are still a child, Kaious."

Kaious found Jenny talking excitedly to Elspeth. _I'm amazed this experience hasn't completely shattered her. I mean she was so naive and she still seems to be. Even after all the fighting and death that she's seen. Doesn't that usually break a person?_ "Hey guys."

"Hi!" Jenny waved happily.

Caidence appeared to be asleep next to Jenny.

Kaious sighed and sat down between her and Elspeth, "So...what's up?"

"Nothing much really?" Jenny looked at Elspeth.

Elspeth shrugged.

"Yeah. Nothing much really," Jenny nodded, "I was telling Elspeth about how boring life was back home."

"Boring?" Kaious asked.

Jenny nodded, "Yeah. Nothing exciting ever really happened. I just lived with my mom, my dad, Caidence's mom. His dad's not with them unfortunately for work but-"

Kaious cocked his head to the side in confusion, "How can you live with your parents and his mom?"

"Cause that's what friends do. They become one great big family! I mean I guess there were some aspects of life that were cool. I mean one of my best friends is in charge of some crime syndicate thingy that has the governments of the world reeling. She's pretty cool and it's not like her syndicate does anything bad. They're mostly petty thieves and stuff but they're _good_. They don't ever get caught. It's so cool. But I'm not a part of it because I talk too much and I'm too loud so I'd inevitably get someone in trouble. Well maybe once I go home I could help her out a little better. Last I knew she was visiting...Michael...and David..." Jenny trailed off and looked around, "Where are Michael and David?"

"They're doing a little bit of fighting for us," Elspeth explained.

"Oh," Jenny sighed in disappointment, "Man!"

Kaious raised an eyebrow, "Well. You like to talk."

Jenny nodded, "Yeah. I do. My little brother used to be really quiet but now he talks nearly as much as I do! He lives with his dad now. But hey. At least his dad is nice!"

"Wait...what?" Kaious looked at her in confusion.

"Oh. My little brother was someone my family fostered. He lives with his biological father now."

"Oh. Alright," Kaious nodded. He was still somewhat confused.

"We have to go to school where we learn how to read and write and we're taught how to do math and all sorts of other boring things. Although now I'm kinda worried that I won't be able to remember all my math. If I fail than my mom's really not gonna be happy with me." Jenny pouted for half a moment before quickly continuing.


	19. Chapter 19

"The Empire is really really sorry," Jenny said quickly, "We tried to reach you guys with a vast military force by foot but we ended up being blocked when a rift opened with Pheles' army on the other side of it. We're sorry."

"So they send a _child_ to apologize?"

Jenny put her hands on her hips indignantly, "I am a diplomat on behalf of the empi-"

"The Empire is busy right now," Caidence interrupted, "They're attempting to come to your aid a second time but Pheles and Shaatri currently stand in their way. Empress Nadia and Supreme General Elspeth Tirel told us to tell you that aid will be here in two weeks max."

"And yet all five countries are currently under siege by the Demon Lord of Hate's forces."

Jenny looked up at the council without a trace of fear.

Saardis, Overlord of Daseir was a strict harsh ruler of his nation and the unspoken leader and speaker for the Delegation. Senator Halen was the much gentler more forgiving representative of Omnis. She was the one that the Overlord was most likely to listen to out of the representatives. Archwarden Jordis looked like he was the type to be open to new ideas and willing to hear the two diplomats out with an open mind. Chancellor Quenitus seemed more interested in whatever was going on in his own head than what was happening in the Delegation Chamber. Theresa Treesinger studied them like they would soon be her next opponents on the battlefield.

Caidence looked uncomfortable but determined to do his best. Jenny studied all of them closely without fear, "Those of us that are here can help."

"A couple of kids and a handful of guards. What help are you gonna be?" Theresa scoffed, "I bet neither of you can lift a knife let alone anything else."

Jenny shook her head, "Nope."

Caidence stiffened, "Jenny. What are you doing?" He kept his voice low so the Delegation members didn't hear him.

Jenny grinned at him.

"Then how are you two gonna be of any help?"

"We can prove to you how we can help," Jenny said excitedly.

"Jenny," Caidence said tensely. He glanced at her, "Theresa is one of the best fighters around. Once she goes into a frenzy we're finished."

Jenny shook her head, "No. We're not. We were taught by Elspeth and Amy. We'll be okay as long as we work together."

Caidence swallowed.

Theresa met them in the courtyard. She held a large battleaxe resting on her shoulder like it weighed nothing. She was confident. She looked positive she could be two little kids.

Jenny stood calmly across from her and Caidence stood nervously next to her. He no longer put any effort into looking composed. He was terrified.

Theresa leaped forward with amazing speed. Jenny grabbed Caidence by his collar and leaped into the air with superhuman strength, "Remember Caidence. Focus!"

Caidence nodded, "Got it." He slowed their fall so the landing was perfectly safe. Jenny leaped forward and met Theresa halfway with matching speed. Caidence muttered a spell under his breath and a bright light surrounded Jenny. The spell protected her from any physical attack. Jenny lifted the earth around them. Symbols glowed all over their skin. Theresa pulled away from her and darted around Jenny to get to Caidence. Jenny put a thick wall of solid ice around Caidence and followed it up by calling lightning from the sky. Theresa pulled back and flames and lava bubbled out from the ground. Flames spurted up all around them. Caidence quickly cast a protection spell on himself and Jenny. Jenny shot forward as Theresa started to cast another spell. The warrior was knocked back with Jenny's ice laced fist. Caidence pulled Jenny back towards him as Theresa shot back at her with a bright red aura. Saardis smirked. Caidence racked his mind. He'd done plenty of research on the Delegation before agreeing to go with Jenny to speak with them. Unfortunately he wasn't good at thinking under pressure. Jenny switched to a more defensive strategy.

 _She has a special ability that makes her very dangerous. It has something to do with what just happened. What is it? What are the specifics of it?_ Caidence gritted his teeth. He couldn't think and focus on protecting Jenny at the same time which frustrated him. Jenny called down a column of flames on Theresa and then broke the earth so Jenny had higher ground.

Caidence did what he could to assist Jenny in the battle while desperately trying to remember what Theresa's ability was. _That's it!_ He teleported Jenny to his side, "She takes hits and uses that to make herself stronger."

Jenny nodded, "Okay." She glanced at him, "Thanks."

Caidence nodded.

The fight continued. Jenny and Caidence didn't really win but drove Theresa to exhaustion.

"Well. It looks we must stand by our deal then," Saardis shook his head.

"We are currently under siege," Halen said evenly.

Jenny nodded, "We'll help."

"Jenny. We're not in any shape to help," Caidence said worriedly.

"We'll be fine!" Jenny insisted.

Caidence fell silent.

Jenny stared out the window at the night sky. The day had been eventful to say the least. She was exhausted for some reason she couldn't sleep, "Hey Caidence. Are you awake?"

"Sure. What?"

"What if we never get back home?" Jenny looked at him, "I love the adventure and learning magic and all the people we've met here but I miss Yonna and Onahime and Naomi. And Mom and Dad."

"Sure we'll get home. I thought you were the one that was positive of that."

"I know," Jenny giggled, "I was just wondering if I'd convinced you."

"Jenny," Caidence sat up and studied her seriously, "Why do you hide your fear and anger under a veil of happiness? You're always trying to get people to open up and live with their emotions but you hide everything you're...afraid to feel under a happy indomitable attitude."

"It's not that I'm afraid to feel them. They aren't productive feelings. I can't take my anger and make something out of it," Jenny shrugged, "I can't take my fear and make something out of it."

"Even so," Caidence looked at her, "You don't let yourself feel those feelings. You have to practice what you preach."

Jenny nodded, "I'll try. From here on out."

Caidence smiled, "Goodnight Jenny. I'm sure we'll make it out of this okay."

Jenny nodded.

"Get up you slugs! We're under attack!"

Jenny leaped to her feet and dragged Caidence out of his bed, "C'mon!" She led the way out of the building and hurried up the wall of the city. Shaatri's Umbral force was rushing the wall. Jenny quickly put a wall of fire in front of the wall. The creatures shied away from the sudden light but only momentarily.

"Over the walls!" Jenny heard Saardis order. She shook her head, "No! Stay there!"

Saardis glared at her, "You have no-"

"Shaatri himself is _leading_ the attack. He's up front," Jenny tried to talk him out of his plan desperately. _There is no point in killing all of these people. They won't be able to face this amount of darkness._

"Let's stay here," Halen urged. She looked up at Jenny, "She's right. We don't have the manpower to take on the force on our own. We will make sure none get past the inside of the wall until the Mikirran army shows up."

Saardis snarled, "Very well."

Jenny turned back to the forces on the other side of the wall. Shaatri was looking at her with vague curiosity. The same curiosity a child would a show a bug that would be quickly stepped on. Jenny felt determination surpass the fear that clutched her stomach. _I will make sure that these people survive. I'll hold the line until Elspeth shows up._ She began buffing herself up. She knew Caidence could heal her physical body but could not replenish her magical energy. Being a mage that draws on herself for her power her plan was highly dangerous. She looked at Caidence, "Back me up?"

"Till the end," he promised.

Jenny took a deep breath and looked down at the creeping darkness. _Here we go._


	20. Chapter 20

Elspeth heard Lucelius let out a battle cry. They had avoided Pheles entirely, meaning the demon would probably join up with Shaatri to fight them. It was beginning to frustrate her that Lucelius heeded advice from no one.

"Elspeth. Jenny," Kaious said urgently.

Elspeth followed his gaze. Jenny was standing on the wall that separated the survivors of the northern countries from the darkness around them. Jenny heard Lucelius' cry and watched them, looking relieved. She was incredibly weak. Elspeth growled. _I swear. Is everyone here a reckless idiot?_ She weaved her way through the battle as quickly as possible. Eldric, Kaious, Nadia and Clarity cleared a path for her. Elspeth scaled the wall quickly but awkwardly. She knelt down next to Jenny. She had collapsed by the time Elspeth had reached her. Her physical body was fine but her energy was fatally low.

Caidence looked exhausted and on the verge of collapse as well.

Elspeth looked down the wall. She rose to her feet, "I wish to ask the representatives of the Northern Countries to hold their forces in reserve. I have reason to suspect that the Archdemon Pheles will provide reinforcements to Shaatri's forces soon. We will be able to hold until then. You will see a signal in the sky when we need your forces to back us up."

The leaders, even Saardis and Theresa nodded reverently.

Elspeth looked down the other side of the wall, "Kaious!"

Kaious scaled the wall gracefully and crouched on top of it, "Yeah?"

"Support Caidence. We're getting these two down from here."

"Of course," he wrapped Caidence's arm around his shoulder and helped the kid stand more steadily.

Elspeth picked up Jenny and slid down the wall.

"Here," Halen said instantly.

Elspeth followed her farther into the city.

"We don't be able to replenish her energy but we will be able to keep her alive long enough for her body to do it on her own," Halen looked at Kaious and Elspeth, "You can fight without guilt. I will watch over the two of them to make sure they survive personally."

Elspeth nodded, "Thank you." She nodded to Kaious. He helped Caidence sit down and followed her back out to the battle.

"Pheles talks a lot about you, Planeswalker," Shaatri glared at Kaious, "Find somewhere else to be Cat."

Kaious' eyes narrowed angrily.

"It's fine," Elspeth said evenly, "Help Nadia."

Kaious glanced at her in surprise but nodded and hurried away.

"I wonder if I could take on the mortal that can stale mate Pheles," Shaatri sneered, "If not then you could destroy me. It's not like my existence means much in the long run anyway."

"I would but that would allow another, perhaps more violent entity to take your place as the Demon Lord of Hate," Elspeth shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow, "You're surprisingly selfish." He leaped forward.

Elspeth couldn't see a weapon on him but didn't put it past him to have hidden one. She dodged his attack and sliced at him as he flew past. He disappeared. _Teleportation._ She ducked under his attack and kicked at him as she spun to face him. There were three of him suddenly. _Illusions._ She quickly identified the real Shaatri and attacked him. He slid backward with her attack and stood. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Interesting." He leaped forward with unusual speed. _For being hate he's very sneaky._ She ducked under his attack and allowed a bright white light to illuminate an area around her. The nearby shadows screeched and dissipated. Shaatri shielded his eyes with a growl. Elspeth leaped at him. She continued her unrelenting attacks mercilessly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing running away from me?!" Pheles' enraged cry echoed through the air. Everything fell silent. Elspeth stopped her attack. Shaatri struggled to his feet and disappeared, cursing under his breath.

Pheles stalked down a nearby hill angrily. Shaatri's forces followed his example and left. Elspeth sent up the signal she'd promised. Saardis led the way out of the walls. He headed straight for Pheles. Elspeth's eyes widened, "Don't!"

Pheles snarled, "You're not the one I'm here for." She plunged her blade into him and muttered foreign words under her breath. His body erupted into black flames and turned to stinking ash. The demon looked around, "Where is that little-" her eyes fixed on where Elspeth was standing and she smirked, "brat."

The morale of the northern countries shattered instantaneously. Elspeth growled. _That was fast._ She knew better than to recklessly attack though. It wouldn't help her. If anything their morale would crack even more. Instead she walked calmly towards Pheles and stopped ten feet in front of the demon. She didn't spare the norther forces a glance but commanded, "Assist our forces with the body of Pheles' army."

They did as they were bid, though somewhat reluctantly. Elspeth could feel their doubt. Their hopelessness. _If Saardis couldn't take down the demon what makes her think she can?_ Elspeth didn't know herself. Last time she'd had Jenny's and Caidence's assistance. She wasn't entirely positive she could do it on her own. But she would give it all she had. If she died fighting Pheles then she would accept that. However for as long as she wasn't dead she would fight.

Pheles leaped forward quickly. Elspeth dodged barely in time and blocked the follow up attack she knew was coming. Pheles puled back her sword and spun. Elspeth used her bracer to block the powerful kick and sliced at Pheles' side.

The battle was interrupted by a cold soulless echoing laugh. Darkness consumed the area. Elspeth froze. Pheles growled, "Way to spoil my fun."

"Onyx," Lucelius leveled his blade.

"Be calm, Angel. The darkness swirled with a nearly unbearable gust of wind. A woman formed from the compressed shadows in the center of the battlefield, "I'm not here for you." Everyone was still as she walked across the battle field confidently. No one moved to confront her, not even Amy. Everyone, no matter what side they were on parted to let her pass. Her black hair faded into wispy shadows. She was hauntingly beautiful, like a black rose. Her opaque black eyes glittered with an unidentifiable emotion. Her long skirt was black with gold patterns and trim. She stopped in front of Elspeth. Pheles lowered her head but there was no respect in the motion. "Onyx," her voice was even.

Elspeth studied Onyx. In her human form the goddess was tall and slender. The two were around the same height.

Onyx smirked and studied Elspeth, "I would say you were stereotypical for your kind but your alliance with Kurai, temporary though it had been, says otherwise. However as you are a danger to my goals I personally will eliminate you."

"Thanks for the warning," Elspeth said flatly.

Onyx's eyes flashed angrily. Elspeth noticed Pheles stiffen. _Oops._

 _Oops is right you idiot!_ Kurai's voice echoed in her head. Elspeth prepared herself to leave the world at the last moment. She was pretty sure Onyx knew of her planeswalking abilities but could not do them herself. _Gods can't planeswalk._

 _Neither can angels._

 _I'm half angel._ Onyx decided to do it the simple easy way. She created a ball of hungry darkness. Elspeth's eyes narrowed. She did not reposition her sword to defend herself. It was a hopeless pursuit. The blade would be atomized along with herself even if she tried to cut through the attack. She glanced over her shoulder. There was no one behind her that could've been caught in the attack. Elspeth watched Onyx step back. The ball was halfway between them in an instant. Elspeth disappeared when it should have hit her.

Onyx growled, "Damn her."

Elspeth floated in the Blind Eternities for a moment before returning to the world. She appeared behind Onyx, "I would've assumed you knew."

"I did," Onyx glared at her, "But you've never used that ability since your arrival."

Elspeth shrugged, "Even so."

"Onyx. Enough of your games," A bright flash of light exploded around them. Ivory materialized, "If you wish to battle the forces of light then we are here. Get it over with."

"Oh. Here to protect another of your pets I see," Onyx sighed and put her hands on her hips. Shadows rose up around her and the ground cracked under her feet, "And I do not wish to just fight the forces of light. I will snuff every bit of light out of this world."

Elspeth raised an eyebrow.

Pheles smirked, "And this means I get to go back to my fun. Good."


	21. Chapter 21

"Medius," Hasianna studied her companion worriedly. The guardian goddess of Sentia couldn't tell if he was enraged or crushed.

Dokuri was lying dead before them, Onyx's signature ebony dagger embedded in her back. Hasianna had known that the goddess of Umbral had wanted her twin brother Ivory dead but had never thought she'd kill any of the other gods. She glanced at Medius uncomfortably, "Medius."

He clenched his fists. His bright green eyes opened and he turned away from her, "I'm going to kill her."

"Okay," Hasianna nodded. She followed him out of Dokuri's palace of stained glass windows. The goddess' home had pools that showed her the events of every world. Every realm she watched over could be seen from these pools. The soaring ceiling was white marble with deep gold and black designs. A hallway led to a set of stairs that had more rooms than the now dead goddess could ever need The two gods left the palace behind. It started to crumble as it's patron deity's essence faded. The inscription, "A place for light and dark to rest in peace" that had always been positioned above the wide double doors disappeared and Dokuri's emblem faded from the tapestries. Hasianna watched a new inscription write itself above the doors, "When the time comes Sun's Reprieve will aid those who bear the mantle of the Final Word." The inscription faded, masked by a powerful spell.

Hasianna nodded, "So now only those who bear whatever mantle she was talking about will be able to see the inscription." She turned to where Medius, despite his rage had paused to wait for her. She walked up to him, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Dokuri was like a sister. I won't let even Ivory dish out justice in my stead," Medius said with steely resolve.

Hasianna nodded, "Alright."

Elspeth ducked under an attack from Pheles and rolled backwards.

 _Now that the gods have manifested there is no chance of keeping the catastrophe at bay._ Kurai's voice echoed in her head. He was being distracting. Elspeth growled. _Not now Kurai._ Elspeth cursed as she slid backwards. Pheles was in the same shape as her. Pheles didn't bleed red but had many wounds of varying degrees. No one dared interrupt the fight for fear of inciting the archdemon's wrath. Elspeth's footing faltered as the world started to tremble and shake.

"What did you do?!" Ivory roared at his sister.

Onyx laughed, "Did you really think I'd settle for just an upfront assault? I-"

"You killed her."

Pheles' eyes widened, "Damn, that's four of the five."

A man with sandy brown hair and hard cold green eyes approached Onyx and Ivory. At his side was a woman with pink hair, purple and blue bangs, and white eyes followed him.

"Medius, I told you this conflict was no place for you," Ivory said.

Medius ignored him, "You killed her." He addressed Onyx directly, "How could you? She was probably the only one that believed that there was good in you!"

"I'm darkness incarnate you sheltered brat," Onyx snapped, "There is no good in me."

"That's not true," Hasianna insisted, "That can't be true."

Onyx rolled her eyes. She sneered, "Are you going to dish out justice right here and now? You know what that will do don't you?"

Medius' gaze rested on Jenny and Caidence, "The world will survive and be stronger for it."

The entire battle had stopped. Everyone, whether they served Onyx or not, was frozen, watching the four gods. The world shuddered again, more violently this time.

 _As I said. Now that the gods have materialized there is no way to avoid the catastrophe._

Elspeth cursed, "Dammit." _If Onyx was just keeping us preoccupied so that she could kill Dokuri then there was no real hope for this battle anyway._ She pushed away the hopelessness that threatened to drown her and steeled her resolve. _There's no doubt about it. The gods will fight._ "Retreat!" She turned around. The forces that followed her, even Amy and Rheah turned and hurried away from the battlefield. Pheles stopped Elspeth, "This isn't over yet. I will beat you."

Elspeth couldn't think of a response so she just nodded before following the army away. The gathered at the top of a hill a far distance away. The world trembled and shuddered. Ivory and Onyx were easily identifiable, even from this distance. Medius and Hasianna were more difficult to discern. Elspeth watched Onyx and Medius clash.

Onyx's ebony dagger appeared in her hand. Medius dodged a possible killing blow. Ivory grabbed him and pulled him away from her, blocking a blow as he did so, "She is too powerful for you."

"Let me go!" Medius snarled, "I'll do it! I'll be the one to do it!"

Hasianna wrenched Ivory's fingers back and bent his arm at a painful angle, forcing him to let Medius go. Instantly the smaller, younger god was back at it. She met Ivory's gaze calmly, "We all have things we must do. There is no reason to stop him. Unlike you and Onyx our power alone is not the only thing we can rely on."

"Emotions?" Ivory snarled, "Emotions are exactly what's going to get him destroyed. This realm will not have a guardian if that happens."

Hasianna's eyes flashed, "Do not underestimate emotions Ivory. That may very well be your undoing." She turned her attention back to Medius and Onyx. Medius had all of the odds stacked against him. Onyx was older, more ruthless, more powerful. However she had faith that he would pull through. Ivory and Onyx were created without the capability to feel. And that would be the dark goddess's undoing.

Jenny looked up suddenly as she started to hear voices. She looked at Caidence, "Hey-" she cut off as she realized he was slowly starting to disappear.

Caidence looked around, "Well. It looks like we're leaving now."

"C'mon!" Ilna cried, "Now?!"

Jenny shrugged, "Bye guys! I'll see you again. Even if you are dead by that point!" She smiled at Rheah. _Cause Rheah is proof that you guys won't be gone forever._ She waved until she disappeared.

"-nny!"

"Huh?" Jenny blinked open her eyes. The bright light of a hospital room blinded her momentarily.

"Jenny!" Naomi looked relieved, "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay!" Jenny grinned.

"Where'd you get those clothes?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you see-"

Caidence sat bolt upright and scrambled to Jenny's bed. He had his hands over Jenny's mouth before she could continue. He glanced at Sakura, "What do mean?"

Jenny pried his hands off, "We woke up a little bit ago and got these clothes!"

Caidence nodded, "Yeah."

Sakura studied the two of them for a moment, "Alright."

"We...uh...we also have some bad news," Naomi said hesitantly.

"What bad news?" Jenny asked.

"Yonna died in her most recent Lotus job," Sakura explained.

"Oh," Jenny shrugged, "Okay."

"You're taking this really well," Naomi said, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Jenny nodded, "I'm positive. Even if she's dead this won't be the last time we see her."

"She's not dead. I sent her soul to Limbo so she can be revived once you locate and heal her body." Jenny could just barely see an outline of Rheah standing behind her friends. Rheah smiled at her, "Nice to see you again." The image faded. Jenny smiled, "Besides! It only counts as dead if they aren't mostly dead!"

"Jenny, not that again!" Sakura hit her in the back of the head, "When someone's dead they're dead."

"Yeah but magic exists right?" Jenny smiled, "Yonna could control wind currents and Naomi's bow is badass."

"Jenny," Sakura sighed, "Not even the most powerful items can bring someone back to life."

Jenny cocked her head to the side, "Maybe..." _Maybe there's a spell. I'll have to find books._ "The old books are probably destroyed huh?"

"Probably," Caidence nodded, "The Black Lotus might have salvaged some though."

"They're across the world though!" Jenny growled in frustration and flopped onto her pillow dramatically.

"Jenny, you were planning on moving to Elendeth anyway!" Caidence reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I forgot," Jenny sat up quickly. She gasped, "Melody! She might be at my house!" She clambered out of her bed and raced towards the door.

"Jenny! You haven't been discharged from the hospital yet!" Sakura, Naomi and Caidence stampeded after her. They followed her down the halls of the hospital and down the street to her house. Jenny threw open the door and looked at her mother and father, "Is Melody here?!"

"Jenny?!" Her mother stared at her, "You haven't been-" she cut off as Jenny was bowled over by her three friends. Sakura glared at her, "You haven't been discharged yet! Get up and get back to the hospital this instant!"

Jenny grinned mischievously, "No." She shoved her friends off and looked at her mother, "Is Melody here?"

"She's been staying in your room. She went to get some ice cream though," her mother said.

"There," Sakura put her hands on her hips as she stood, "You have your answer. Now get back to the hospital!"

"Okay," Jenny pouted.


	22. Chapter 22

Kurai sighed and looked around, "Wasn't that exciting." Now that the ground had finally stopped shaking, cracking, and otherwise falling apart the space around him, though similar had changed. The sky was red with dark black clouds and the rusty colored ground had shadowy wisps rising up from it. The shadows were not nearly as thick any longer. He cocked his head to the side as the other demons approached him. He could no longer feel Onyx's influence over them, "It appears we have free range now."

Azazel smirked, "I propose an alliance. If all the demons were to work together-"

"Under who? You?" Pheles snarled, "I don't think so."

"You're power isn't what it once was Azazel," Haagenti said evenly.

"Who else is qualified to lead?" Azazel snapped.

"Why form an alliance at all?" Kurai asked, "After all, the politics of it wouldn't be worth the effort. It won't be as fun either. Without someone for you to kiss up to, Azazel."

"Silence, fool," Azazel hissed, "You're the one that allowed Elspeth to bind you to your word."

"I would've kept my promise to her anyway," Kurai smirked, "It's not my fault she knew that stereotypically demons could not be trusted."

"That stereotype was brought on by your careless actions, Azazel," Haagenti sighed, "and it undermines everything for the rest of us."

"Manipulation isn't worth the effort," Pheles stuck out her tongue.

"Just one moment. Imagine what the remains of Umbral could become if we allied together-"

"More like imagine what you could become," Shaatri snarled, "I'm not following you for the sake of feeding your ego."

"Yeah!" Qatesh agreed adamantly. The youngest two demon lords, Hate and Guilt stalked off into the shadows side by side.

Kurai shrugged, "I guess that settles it then. I would rather wander myself." He snickered, "If there's anything you need Azazel I'd be happy to oblige." He bowed though his voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Goodbye then," Haagenti turned on her heel and walked away.

Pheles sneered, "Watch your back Azazel. Onyx isn't here to protect you anymore." She disappeared, leaving behind shadowy wisps.

Azazel snarled, "Very well then. I will not forget this betrayal."

"How can it be a betrayal if we were never under you to begin with?" Kurai asked before walking away as well.

 _Darkness. It's so cold. There's nothing here._ A suffocatingly powerful presence surrounded Elspeth. She opened her eyes to slits and saw the darkness broken by a single point of light.

"Elspeth." The form of a young woman solidified from that point of light. One eye was pitch black, of the deepest darkness, while the other was blindingly white. Her long silver hair had streaks of gold in it. Her large birdlike wings resembled the night sky, midnight blue and filled with tiny points of light.

"Who...are you?"

"I am Dokuri. Guardian of the space between realms and keeper of the Infinite Timelines."

"Infinite Timelines?" Elspeth stared at her.

"Yes. However, this is the last of my power. Onyx has already dealt the killing blow," Dokuri said.

"Then why are you here?"

"To give this power to you, so you may continue where I have failed."

"Huh?!" Elspeth shook her head quickly, "I couldn't possibly-"

"You are a planeswalker Elspeth. You would be better fit to the job anyway. All that I ask is that you do what you must to protect the multiverse with the power I will give you."

"WAIT! Do I not get a choice in this?!" Elspeth hissed.

"No." Dokuri said simply.

"Why not?!" Elspeth pulled away from the Guardian's outstretched hands.

"Because a timeline without you is a desolate place that is not worth living in," Dokuri's hands were ice cold as they touched either side of Elspeth's face. Pain, the likes of which she'd never felt before, wracked her body. Her back arched and her jaw stretched wide in a silent cry. She could feel more power than she felt she could handle flowing through her veins. It felt like her blood had turned to acid within her. Before long the pain dulled and everything faded into dark cold silence.

"Look Brother. An angel."

 _Angel?_ Elspeth's head pounded. It was extremely difficult to think beyond the dull ache that plagued her body. She struggled into a sitting up position.

"It is an angel Lili."

Elspeth saw a little raven haired girl that couldn't be much older than seven. The girl's striking violet eyes glowed worriedly at her brother, "She looks hurt. Maybe we can help her."

"Angel's heal on their own unlike humans," the girl's brother explained.

 _Angel?_ Elspeth struggled to her feet, "Thank you for your concern but I will be fine." She looked down at the little girl.

"Okay!" the girl looked appeased by her brother's assurance and Elspeth's calm voice.

"Father will be worried if we don't go back soon," her brother said suddenly, "Say bye, Lili."

"Bye bye!" Lili smiled and waved at Elspeth as they walked away.

Elspeth cast a simple spell to help dull the pain and kick start her body's healing process. She wandered through the forest in the opposite direction as the two siblings. She stopped by a small creak and purified the water with a spell. Once she saw her reflection she understood why they'd called her an angel. White feathery wings were folded into a resting position behind her back. Her eyes widened. _How did I not notice these?_ She shook her head and drank some water before her spell expired and the water was no longer guaranteed to be safe to drink. _"All that I ask is that you do what you must to protect the multiverse with the power I will give you." Might as well start here then I guess._ She found it surprising how genuinely lost she was. It hadn't been hard to adjust to Mikirra but here her nature had to remain secret. Suddenly a familiar power caught her attention. She growled slightly, "Markov."

"Elspeth," the vampire walked out of the shadows, "I apologize if I...interrupted anything. However there is someone that wants to meet you."

Elspeth's eyes narrowed, "Who?"

"A dragon. His name is Ugin."

"Ugin? And why does he want to meet me since you seem to know him so well. I am busy after all."

"It involves the fate of the multiverse," Sorin shrugged. "The dragon won't tell me anymore until you are present."

"Elspeth Tirel."

Elspeth looked at the dragon calmly, "Yes?" Her voice was polite but nothing more.

"I asked Sorin to bring you here because I must ask something of you. You may be aware of this but a rival of mine-"

"If you do not wish to get to the point then I am wasting my time here," Elspeth said simply. Dokuri's wish echoed in her head. _"All that I ask is that you do what you must to protect the multiverse with the power I will give you."_

"Very well," the dragon nodded, "I am Ugin. A rival of mine is gathering forces for a...power grab essentially."

"He's trying to take over the multiverse, establish himself as a god, and rule over every world currently present and all the ones to come," Elspeth assumed.

"You are assuming."

"Yes. But she also figured out exactly what you were saying faster than you wanted her to," Sorin smirked.

Ugin glanced at him but did not pay any more attention to his comment.

"What of it?" Elspeth asked. She assumed the dragon was asking for her assistance but she was not going to agree to an assumption.

Ugin's eyes narrowed, "You are quite the stubborn one, Angel."

"My name is Elspeth. Anything else _will_ be ignored," Elspeth said forcefully.

Sorin whistled softly.

Ugin studied her silently for a moment, "Very well Elspeth. I would like to ask for your assistance. After all the goddess Dokuri gave you her power. You'd be an invaluable ally."

Elspeth paused for a moment, "I have terms of my assistance."

"Continue," Ugin prompted.

"Call me Elspeth," Elspeth held up her fingers to count the terms, "I will act as I see fit and no differently. As your ally I _will_ be treated as an equal and not as a subordinate. Also I can add whatever terms I wish starting now to the time the coming conflict ends."

Ugin paused for a moment. He nodded slowly, "Very well. I agree. The Multiverse isn't going to follow you just because of your heritage, Elspeth."

Elspeth's eyes narrowed angrily but her voice was calm, "I am well aware of that. Thank you Ugin. I would not want their allegiance simply because of what I was. If I want to make a difference then it will be because it was the right thing to do. _Not_ because I wanted any sort of love or recognition." She turned and stalked away.

Sorin whistled again. He followed her out of the hall. "Quite the forceful one aren't you...Elspeth."

Elspeth shrugged, "I have no need to explain myself to you."

"Of course not," Sorin nodded. He smirked as he watched Elspeth walk away. He returned to the hall. "You know you're the one that made her like this. Without your interference she might be a little more cooperative," he said with a shake of his head.

"Cooperative would be nice but she is more helpful like this," Ugin said.

"Whatever you say," Sorin shook his head. _And yet with the way you operate she will be enraged before long. However I do see her putting duty before personal preference. Therefore she will see this through to the end but no farther._


	23. Chapter 23

"Hold on a moment."

"Huh?" A silver haired girl turned to her companion in confusion, "Jenny. What's up?"

Jenny pointed across the street where people seemed to be moving into a large house, "Look over there."

"What about them?"

"The lady right there," Jenny pointed to where a blond woman was standing over a black haired boy with cat ears and a tail.

"He has cat...ears. And a tail."

"Not him. The lady," Jenny said somewhat impatiently.

"What about her?" her friend asked.

"I've...seen her before!" Jenny squealed in excitement and grabbed her friends hands, "Melody! I've seen her before!"

"Really?" Melody asked. She was starting to get dizzy as Jenny jumped up and down.

Jenny stopped jumping and nodded excitedly, "I've seen her before!"

"Where?"

"I think when is a better question," Jenny muttered. She sighed, "Let's get some ice cream."

"Don't you want to talk to her?" Melody asked.

Jenny shook her head, "Looks like she has her hands full." She looked at where the cat eared boy was stalking away from her angrily. _Hi Elspeth._ Jenny smiled.

Elspeth watched the boy with an irritated fondness. She shook her head and walked back into the house. Jenny followed her friend down the street.

"CAIDENCE!"

"Ah. What? Jenny do you have any idea what time it is here?" Caidence's voice came tiredly through her phone.

"Sorry. Anyway. Guess who I saw today!"

"Who?" he yawned.

"Elspeth," Jenny squealed.

"What? That was a long time ago Jenny," Caidence reminded her, "A really long time ago."

"But it _was_ her," Jenny insisted. The two now lived on other sides of the world. Jenny had moved to Elendeth from where they'd lived in Japan because she was bored with normal day to day things. She skipped around the room. Her family was still in Japan while she lived with her friend Melody. She grinned happily, "C'mon Caidence immortality is a thing. And she lives in the multiverse, not our world. You remember how time was all screwed up here after the Cataclysm don't you?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Exactly. So maybe very little time has actually passed outside of this world," Jenny continued.

"Jenny. As much as that might be a possibility I don't think that much time could be that different outside the multiverse," Caidence sighed.

"IT WAS HER!" Jenny squealed, refusing to allow her friend's logic to crush her. She flopped onto the bed, "I know it was. I'll send you pictures then."

"Alright," Caidence sighed. He stared at the pictures in shock. It really was Elspeth. She did look different in "normal" clothes but it was definitely her.

His phone vibrated violently as Jenny called him. Knowing her she was probably going to keep calling him until he answered. He sighed, "Hey."

"You know that look she used to give me when I got all scatterbrained and unfocused when the job I was doing was actually really really important?" Jenny squealed.

Caidence nodded, "Yeah."

"THAT'S HOW SHE'S LOOKING AT THE KITTY EARED BOY!"

"Yeah. I noticed," Caidence nodded. He sighed. Jenny required more energy than he had at the ungodly hours of the morning.

"Oh yeah! I haven't called you recently. Sorry. Anyway, the rift that this city was built on opened up a few months ago. Everyone was so calm. I was amazed. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN! No one died and Michael and David-"

"Wait. Michael and David? As in-"

"Yeah! The Michael and David from before the war!" Jenny grinned, "Anyway the rift opened. Unfortunately I can't seem to figure out how my magic was so powerful before. I mean I can still do it but it's not as cool anymore."

"Probably because you aren't in the same circumstances," Caidence said, "I mean the world is different. It's energy is different."

"Probably," Jenny sighed. She started drawing in the air with her finger, "I'll keep you posted on everything that happens. I wonder if the kitty eared boy is one of the last of the Havniil. That'd be cute. I mean Kaious was a Havniil.

"Jenny, same race does not equal relation," Caidence said.

"I know that!" Jenny said quickly, "That's not what I meant by that! Also the kids from Ascension City are coming this year. They were supposed to come last year but something ended up happening so they couldn't. I heard it was Azazel being an idiot and that's why they couldn't come."

"He still exists?!" Caidence asked in shock, "I wouldn't think a demon would last that long with the kind of atmosphere they live in."

Jenny shrugged, "I have no idea. According to the assassins the rifts been more active than usual. We're supposed to be on the look out for anything creepy."

"Honestly Jenny, I'm amazed there's even a settlement on top of that rift."

"It's the biggest in the world," Jenny proclaimed proudly.

"Jenny," Melody opened the door, "I'm getting some food. Do you want any?"

"By Caidence!"

"Jenny!" Caidence sighed as his phone clicked. He wasn't surprised. The prospect of food could shut Jenny up in less than a second. Not much could do that. He sighed, "I guess I'll be getting a lot of phone calls lately. He sat up, "I guess I should try and find Yonna's body." _Since Rheah put her soul in Limbo she could be revived no matter how much time has passed. At least, as long as her body is still intact._ "I'll call Jenny when I find Yonna," he slid silently out of his house and onto the street.


End file.
